Missing You
by delianaa
Summary: the guys have just moved into the band house and they miss their girlfriends, but some unforeseen problems take place and open up some wounds that should have stayed close
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Missing You

**Rating:** k

**Pairing:**Harry/Elina

**POV:**changes will be mentioned

**Summary****:** the guys have just moved into the band house and they miss their girlfriends, but some unforeseen problems take place and upen up some wounds that shouldn't stayed close

**Disclaimer:** I do not own mcfly.  
>This is completely fictional in any way<p>

**beta reader: **lauren.

* * *

><p><em>chapter one<em>

_Harry's pov_

I sighed when I saw my room, it was slightly smaller than I thought it was. ''How are you liking it, Harry?'' Fletch asked standing behind me. ''It's alright, I guess.'' I replied dropping my bags on the floor. ''Hiya mate.'' Said Danny cheerfully, coming up behind me. ''hai Danny.'' I replied. It was still a bit awkward around those two, I guess its normal when you've just arrived isn't it. ''Dougie will arrive tomorrow.'' Fletch announced. I nodded and went back down stairs to get the rest of my bags. ''Don't worry, we'll help you.'' Tom smiled already having a bag in his hands. ''Thanks.'' I smiled back. ''Sorry guys but I've got to run, you know my Wife.'' Fletch said following me. He gave one last smile and left. ''Man do you have a rock collection or something?'' Danny asked acting like he had never lifted something that heavy. ''No those are my shoes, drumsticks and other things that I can't remember. Well my mum packed most of it so I have no idea what's in which bag.''

We managed to get all the bags in my room.''So what are we eating?'' Tom asked rubbing his belly. ''Pizza.'' Danny suggested. I shrugged. ''Fine by me.''Tom nodded and turned around. ''I'll order.'' I turned back to my bags to unpack some of it before I go to sleep. I was searching for my picture with Elina, I found it and placed it gently on my nightstand. ''Your girlfriend?'' Danny asked taking the photo from my nightstand. I nodded and smiled. ''She's stunning, but It's going to be hard.'' I stated. He pulled out his wallet. ''Believe me very hard.'' He showed me a picture of a girl with blond hair and blue eyes similar to mine. ''How's it working out?'' I asked, actually scared for the answer. ''In the start hard, but now we've gotten use to it, I guess. She's coming over for the week-end by the way. I hope you don't mind.'' I shook my head. ''Not at all, the more the merrier.'' I laughed. ''Great, and there'll be one more too, its Toms girlfriend, But she's only coming for dinner.'' He said. ''Yeah it'd be nice to meet them. Im gonna call my girlfriend if you don't mind." I said "Sure no problem, I'll go" Danny replied with a smile and walked off.

''Hallow beautiful.'' I started. ''I'm in my P.J's., not in anything special'' she replied laughing. I know she absolutely hated compliments and always tried to rationalize them. ''How is it going there?'' she asked. ''it's good, even great but there is one downer.'' I said. ''I'm away from you.'' There was knocking at the front door. ''I think I need to go" I said. I heard a guy say 'Pizza delivery'. ''When will I see you again?'' She asked a bit sad. ''Soon,'' I replied. ''I thought you'd say that.'' Somehow that has always been a closing sentence for us. ''I love you.'' I replied. ''ditto.'' She hung up the phone and I went down stairs. On my way there I stumbled into Tom. ''Oh I was coming to get you, pizza is here.'' He smiled. ''Yeah, I know. I heard it.'' I said, My thoughts were still focused on Elina.

The door bell rang once more and Danny ran to the door. ''Tom, CJ is here.'' Danny shouted. ''CJ is my girlfriend.'' Tom made clear. She ran to Tom like she hadn't seen him in years. ''I missed you baby.'' She whispered. "I missed you too...Oh right, meet our drummer. Harry.'' He introduced me, she looked oddly at me. I waved at her. ''Hi I'm CJ!'' she said exciditly as she was making a move to hug me. ''Sorry I hope that wasn't awkward, I'm a hugger.'' She said when she let me go. ''No, I don't mind.'' We turned to the living room to eat the pizza before it got cold. Everything was quite nice, Tom already showed me some song ideas which I liked very much, He wanted a lot more drums being involved, and maybe even more drum solos. That made me very happy. In the meantime the picture of the girl from Dannys wallet arrived. Her name is Lauren. She is Danny's girlfriend, She's very nice I understand why he fell for her. It was as if they were made for each other. An absolutely stunning couple, But seeing those two couples together made me want Elina even more.

''You look lonely Harry, we know how you feel mate.'' Danny said. After Danny said that I started feeling sad and angry. "Elina lives with me. I'm used to seeing her everywhere I go in the house. Im not lonely'' I said outraged. It was silent for a while ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.'' I stood up and went to my room, I laid on my bed. My thoughts lingered on Elina and how lonely she must be feeling. After a while when I was cooled down Tom walked in without knocking. ''You could've at least knocked?'' I asked sitting up in my bed. ''Yeah I could've, but anyway we were planning on going to watch a movie, want to come?'' I shrugged and followed him. ''I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just highly sensitive about Elina.'' I excused myself. ''No problem, I blame Danny.'' He laughed. ''Yeah it's always me.'' Danny shouted from the living room. ''What are we watching?'' I asked. ''Well you have the choice between star wars, star trek, and any Disney movie.'' He said. ''Star wars."Was my natural response. ''You have good taste, I was in the mood for some Yoda anyways.'' Danny said. I smiled and took my seat in the sofa next to Lauren. ''Do you promise not to run away again.'' She joked. ''I promise.'' I smiled. ''but I might fall asleep.'' I warned her. ''I probably will fall asleep as well.'' she wisped. I laughed as the intro tune started. It's weird how I already feel at home, after one night, but for now im happy to just be here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

_Harry's pov_

I had almost no sleep because of Danny and Lauren. They were in the room next to me and kept on talking for at least 3 hours. When I finally fell asleep my alarm set off. I sighed, rubbed my eyes, and got out of my bed, I started heading for the kitchen, but stumbled into Tom once more. ''Good morning.'' He said as if he's been wide awake for some time. ''Good morning.'' I mumbled. I went down the stairs to the kitchen where Tom had already made coffee. ''Just what I needed.'' I said. ''Did Danny keep you up?'' Tom asked with a smile, I nodded. ''After a while you don't hear it anymore.'' He laughed. ''At what time does Dougie come?'' I asked still a bit sleepy. ''In about an hour.'' He replied. ''There's going to be a party tomorrow, so why don't you invite Elina?'' he asked. ''I can't, she's on vacation back to Belgium.'' I replied. ''Back?'' I nodded. ''She's from Belgium, that's also the reason why she lives with me, but it's a long story so yea...'' Tom saw that I really didn't want to talk about it, so he kept his mouth shut. ''Good morning.'' Lauren smiled when she entered the Kitchen, She looked refreshed and very pleased. ''I hope we didn't keep you two up last night?'' I shook my head. ''Not at all.'' Me and tom started to laugh. Danny who looked like a wreck walked in, This made us laugh even louder ''Seems like I'm not the only one who needs coffee.'' I whispered to Tom. Tom couldn't stop giggleing. ''Anyways I'm hungry.'' Danny started having no clue why we were laughing. ''Do you want anything?'' He asked Lauren. ''No thank you.'' She smiled.

There was an impatient knocking at the door. I was getting mad so I walked quickly to the door ''Yeah, yeah I'm coming.'' I yelled. ''It's me!'' Dougie shouted. I opened the door with a smile. ''Hallo!'' I greeted him. And opened the door even further to let him in. His hands were full of bags. ''Harry would you give me a hand?'' Fletch shouted from Dougie's car. I ran to it and saw that he had even more bags than I did. I picked up as much bags as I could and carried them inside. ''You can help us.'' I said sarcastically to Danny who was sitting on the sofa next to Lauren, Their fingers intwined and looking into each others eyes. He hesitated for a while ''Oh right.'' He said and got up. When we got Dougie's stuff into the hallway, we showed him his room who was next to mine, but it was a bit smaller than my room. The other guys went down stairs and I stayed up to unpack the rest of my stuff.

''Harry?'' Dougie yelled, I placed my last poster on the wall and walked to his room. ''Yeah?'' I asked. ''Come and see this. There is a dead rat under my bed.'' He said thrilled. I raised my eyebrow. ''That's disgusting.'' I replied and turned around, I saw a little green animal on his nightstand in a cage. ''Aah what is that?'' I asked in shock. ''Zukie! Shh he has feelings.'' I turned around to face Dougie. ''You have a lizard?'' he nodded. ''You could have warned me! it scared the hell out of me.'' Dougie smiled, walked to Zukie and pulled him out of the cage. ''He's cool, he sits on your shoulder.'' He picked him up and placed him on my shoulder. I laughed as Zukies tail tickled my ear. ''He is cool, but I'm going back to my room.'' I said and gave Zukie back to him. ''And get that rat out of your room.'' I walked back to my room and saw that the poster that I just hung up on the floor. ''You've got to be kidding me.'' I mumbled.

Later on we all gathered in the living room. ''So all of us have girlfriends and you?'' Danny asked to break the silence. ''No I don't have one. Too much trouble.'' Dougie replied. ''You're right.'' Danny said and turned to Lauren. ''I'm dumping you.'' She laughed and said, ''You won't dump me. Who else is going to clean your room and listen to your jokes without complaining?'' Everybody started laughing ''That was definitely an own, Danny your girlfriend owned you big time.'' Tom shattered out. There was a gentle knock on the back door. "Who could that be?" I asked. ''That's probably Katie.'' Tom said ''She lives next door, and we share our garden with her.'' Danny opened the door and smiled ''Hi Katie!'' she walked in like it was her home. ''Hi Tom, Danny and Lauren.'' They all smiled ''And hallo?'' she asked. ''I'm harry, the drummer.'' I waved at her. ''Hi Harry and Hello Dougie.'' Dougie smiled like he had never seen anyone like her. Not that she was ugly, she had short red hair and big blue eyes. 'Well I'm sorry to disturb you all, but I lost my key, again.'' She smiled. Tom laughed. ''Maybe you should give us a reserve key, so you wouldn't be locked out as much.'' Katie shrugged her shoulders. ''Yeah maybe, but can I stay here for a while? My parents should be back in half an hour or so.'' She asked sweetly. ''Sure kiddo.'' Tom laughed. He couldn't stop giggling about it. ''Thanks.'' She smiled back.

''What are we going to eat, im hungry?'' Tom asked, it seemed to be the only thing he was thinking about. ''Let me cook something for all of you.'' Lauren suggested. ''Sure babe, what are you going to make?'' Danny asked. ''It's a surprise.'' She said with a wink, and disappeared into the kitchen. We all sat in the living room, I felt my mouth dry. ''Anyone want something to drink?'' I asked. Everybody nodded. ''Could you hand me that knife?'' Lauren asked when I entered the kitchen. I cautiously handed it to her. ''What are you making?'' she looked up and laughed, ''I have no idea, I just hope it's going to be good.'' I chuckled. I looked into the fridge and saw that we had mostly beer left, I took all the beer bottles and walked into the living room, ''What? Are you leaving?'' I asked Fletch. He replied "yes" and gave me the goodbye nod. ''We have beer, so everyone enjoy'' I said handing each person a bottle. I walked back towards the kitchen to put away Fletches beer, when I suddenly heard a horrible scream coming from the kitchen. I scrambled through the door as fast as I could with Danny, Tom, Dougie and Katie right behind my tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

_Harry's pov_

_We arrived in the kitchen, A knife was on the floor, it was stained with blood. Lauren still in shock was found in the corner, she looked helpless like a lost puppy. A pool of blood surrounded her as she was gripping tight of her hand. Danny sprinted to her. ''Shit! We need to get to the hospital now.'' I dove towards the sink to get a towel and wrapped her hand up a bit. ''Shh baby it'll be alright.'' Danny whispered in her ear. Lauren looked at him, Her eyes were big and full of tears, She placed her head on his shoulder as he held her. Tom grabbed his keys from the counter and said "Come on lets not waste time, get in the car. Im driving." Danny carefully helped Lauren up and went towards the door with Tom following close behind. The engine started and they were gone. It was silent for a while, we were all still alarmed. I turned around ''I think we should clean this up.'' I suggested. Dougie shrugged his shoulders and got on his knees as I handed him a towel, Katie sat next to him and helped him while I cleaned the counter. There was knocking at the door. ''Seems like we are popular today.'' I said. I opened the door. "Hey CJ" I said. ''Hi Harry.'' She hugged me and asked. ''Where is Tom, his car isnt here?'' ''He is at the hospital with Lauren and Danny, Lauren accidently cut herself badly while she was cooking.'' We walked into the kitchen. ''Oh god poor Lauren.'' She yelled out when she saw the bloody mess. ''Hi I'm CJ, Toms girlfriend.'' She introduced herself to Dougie. ''Hi I'm Dougie, I'd give you a hug but it's kind of bloody here.'' He laughed. ''Fancy to help clean up?'' I asked her. She nodded and grabbed a towel, when it was all cleaned up and kind of neat we walked back to the living room._

''Well I guess I'll go'' Katie said getting up and looking at the clock. ''Really?'' Dougie shot out. ''Yeah my parents will wonder where Im at.''She replied. ''I'll see you later!''She continued. ''Wait, I'll walk you home.'' Dougie got up and followed her. ''I think he likes her.'' CJ whispered when he left. ''I'm having the same feeling.'' I replied back. ''So anyway. How long have you and Tom been together?'' I asked not really knowing what to talk about. ''About a year now, before that we also dated, but it was more an on and off relationship really. And what about you and Elina?'' I guess I should have expected that question. ''3 years, she was an exchange student from Belgium, and we were her care takers, if you can call it that. And well yeah now we've been together for 3 years.'' CJ smiled. ''That's so cute but isn't a program like that only suppose to last for one year?'' I nodded. ''Yeah well I guess I was worth staying.'' I smiled. ''That's so adorable, I'm sorry I'm a hopeless romantic.'' Dougie walked back in and sat back in the same position, ''Did you know that Katie likes lizards?'' he asked. Both me and CJ laughed. ''No, we didn't'. The silence came back, it was an awkward and weird silence. ''I hope things are not too bad with Lauren'' CJ tried starting a conversation again. ''I'll call Tom.'' I smiled. I picked up my phone and dialed Tom. ''Yeah?'' Tom asked. ''hay mate. How's Lauren?'' I asked him back. ''She's okay, just some stitches that's all, but I need to hang up some nurses are looking at me like they are going to kill me.'' He said. ''Okay then, bye.'' I said and hung up the phone. ''Whats wrong with her?'' CJ asked nervously. ''He says that she is okay, and that she only needed some stitches.'' I smiled. ''Good.'' Dougie sighted.

We decided to go outside to cool down and get some fresh air. ''Hi guys!'' Katie asked from her side of the garden. She looked over at Dougie and smiled. Dougie found himself smiling back and not just a simple every day smile, the kind that made his face hurt. He couldn't stop smiling. It was like his world opened up by seeing her. ''Mind if I join?'' she asked. ''No- not at all.'' Dougie stuttered. ''Are you going somewhere?'' I asked since she was dressed nicely and her makeup was done perfectly. ''Some family reunion'' she replied. Dougie was still smiling with a smile up to his ears. ''You look beautiful.'' He said awkwardly. ''Thank you.'' She blushed. CJ and I looked at each other knowing how cute they were. ''I'm going to get some drinks, fancy helping?'' CJ asked me with a wink. I nodded and followed her back inside. ''I can't believe Dougie, he's fast.'' I whispered. ''Not yet he can hear us.'' She pushed me in my ribs. I stumbled a little, but caught my balance. I turned around and laughed. ''I don't think he is listening to us.'' She turned around. ''They're absolutely adorable.'' She glanced out. She saw Dougie doing the good old hand behind the head, lip licking, I like you move. ''Do you think that Katie is picking up the clues?'' CJ asked me. ''I don't know, you're the girl.'' I replied actually getting the drinks. ''I hope so.'' She sighed. ''Wow, you really are a hopeless romantic.'' I laughed. ''Don't laugh at me!'' she giggled. My phone started ringing. ''It's my girlfriend, got to go!'' I laughed and handed her the drinks.

''Hallo love.'' I smiled. ''Hallo stud.'' I walked into my room and sat on my bed. ''Do you have time for me right now?'' She asked. ''For you? Always.'' I smiled. ''Good.'' She sighed. ''What's wrong? You're not you?'' I asked, she never reacted like that on anything I ever said. ''Nothing.'' She replied, I sighed. ''Yes there is something. what is it? Honey tell me.'' She was quiet for a while. ''its just, when do I get to see you again, soon the band starts and you'll do tours and then there is the distance between you and me, I cant be away from you again, I cant have that happen'' She cried out. ''We'll work it out, we always do. And always will, it's you and me baby. I promise'' I couldn't speak the word she wanted to hear but I hope it was enough. ''But how?'' she asked again. ''You're out of school, you can do what you want.'' I replied. ''I promised my parents that I'd go to college.'' I sighted. ''we'll figure it out when you come back.'' I replied. ''okay but I need to go, I love you.'' ''ditto.'' I replied. ''I thought you'd say that.'' I hung up, and tossed my phone on the pillow, I smiled and let myself fall back onto the bed. We were both lonely and needed each other, but Somehow the word 'forever' never seemed to come out of my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

_Harry's pov_

As Danny and Tom entered the house, I noticed Lauren wasn't with them. "Where's Lauren?" I asked. "We brought her home, her mum wasn't too happy.'' Tom replied, His dimple showing as he glanced at CJ. "That sucks." Said Dougie. Tom wandered off to CJ, who was sitting with Katie on the couch. "I know she's alright, I'm not too worried, She's a though one.'' Danny laughed, But I could still see worry in his eyes.''Now lets party.'' "Party?'' Katie asked surprised. "Yeah to celebrate the band starting up again." Danny chuckled. "You can stay if you like.'' Dougie said, blushing, his eyes gazing brightly at Katie. Katie smiled and said. "Give me one minute, I'll be back.'' She pranced out the door. "I hope we have enough beer.'' Tom laughed. "Well we don't need to worry about Dougie do we?'' I joked. "Mate, I bet that I can drink my beer faster than you can.'' Dougie said, trying to look tough. A smile appeared on my face. "What are we betting for?'' I asked. "The loser has to do whatever the winner says for him to do.'' He replied very determined. I shrugged my shoulders. We both took a can, opened it and placed it near our mouths. "3, 2, 1,'' Tom called. I gulped the beer down as fast as I could. "I win!'' I yelled, holding the can upside down. "Fuck you!'' Dougie shouted out when he was done. "And you want me to leave you with them?'' A tall, slender, older looking woman asked walking towards us. "That's Katies mum.'' Danny whispered to me. "Did Dougie do anything? We're sorry, excuse him, he's just a kid.'' Tom replied. The Woman still didn't looked pleased. "I promise we won't go anywhere, We'll stay here.'' Katie said. Seems like her mum isn't the easy type. "Okay then, but you better be at the house when we come home.'' The woman said, still looking suspiciously at us. "Yes mum,'' Katie said, she walked to her mom and hugged her. "I love you.'' Her mum took one last glare at us and left.

"Your parents aren't home? Well I guess it's time to get out the good old DJ set!'' Danny shouted. "You've got a DJ set?'' I asked amused. He nodded and quickly went upstairs to get it. "It's getting quiet chilly." CJ said still soaking wet from jumping into the pool earlier. "I have some clothes that will probably fit you.'' Katie offered. "If you don't mind.'' CJ said. They both got up and walked to Katie's house. "What's up with you and Katie?'' Tom asked Dougie. Dougie looked as if he didn't know what Tom was talking about. "Nothing.'' Dougie replied. I looked at Tom and smiled. "Okay then, yea sure Dougie, nothing is going on." I said. Dougie gave me a blank stare. Danny ran down the stairs clutching onto his DJ set "Come on lets go party outside." Danny said. A few minutes later, CJ and Katie walked by, Both in fresh clothing. Every time Tom glanced at CJ, his eyes lighted up and he couldn't stop smiling. He was truly in love with her. He looked at her like I looked at Elina. With starring eyes, we didn't really care how they looked, for they were the most beautiful and amazing human beings here on earth, and we wouldn't want to share her with anyone else except the one that carries our last name. Me and Danny were left alone for a while. I sighed, I wanted Elina here. "Must suck having your girlfriend so far away?" Danny stated, while he was still setting up the DJ equipment. "You have no idea.'' I replied. Just 2 more weeks I kept telling myself, just 2 more weeks till you can hold her, till you can kiss her and taste her bubble gum flavoured lips, till you can smell her sweet scented perfume, till you can watch her sleep like an angel, till you can get everything you've been living for back.

"We're going for a walk.'' Dougie said, his arm around Katies shoulder. "Okay." I replied since I was the only one who heard him. I sat by myself in the stiff lawn chair. Dannys music playing too loudly and Tom with CJ sucking on each other's face, was all I heard and saw. "What a party." I whispered to myself. I'm getting use to this though. When I was with my friends I was the coolest, always the one with the girls and many friends, this was different. Better, but different, I loved the way I didn't have to pretend like I didn't care anymore, it felt like I was in rehab. Rehab for to much attention. "What's up with the long face?'' Danny yelled. "Do I need to dance by myself?'' I asked. He then looked around "Wait where are Katie and Dougie?''. "On a walk.'' I smiled. We both knew what kind of walk it would be. "Harry? I think you better come here.'' Dougie yelled from inside the house. "I thought they already left?" I asked Danny, He shrugged his shoulders. I walked into the house. "What is it Doug?'' I asked, when I didn't see anyone. "Come here.'' I heard. "And where is here?'' I looked around, still no sign of him. Suddenly Dougie came from up stairs. "You better go in your room.'' He said with an odd smirk on his face.

"What? Why?" I asked , I saw CJ was smiling at me and standing by my door. "Just go in.'' She said. I opened the door and before I could realise what was going on, Elina was embraced in my arms. I hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?" I asked "you're not happy to see me?'' she smiled. She tried to get out of my hug, but I wouldn't let her go. I had to keep on hugging her, my arms didn't want to let her go. I wanted to keep smelling her sweet perfume, which engulfed my nose "I missed you.'' I whispered in her ear. "ditto." She replied. When I finally released her, I couldn't stop looking in her eyes. Her bright brown eyes, the only eyes that felt that they looked at the real me instead of the fake image that I created to keep everybody at a safe distance. She kissed me, I could taste that she had her favourite lip-gloss on. Bubble gum flavoured, The one she wore when we first kissed. "I couldn't be without you any longer. 2 months is way too long.'' She said. "let's go down stairs,'' I suggested. She nodded and followed me, I grabbed her hand and gendered behind me to see if I wasn't dreaming. "Hallo?'' Danny asked. "This is Elina.'' I smiled with a smile that couldn't grow any bigger. "Oh, hallo we heard a lot about you.'' Tom said. We all sat down on the sofa. "But why are you here?'' I asked. "My mum couldn't bare me talking about you anymore.'' She licked her lips. I smiled at her with a smile I never had before. I was happy and felt invincible but on the other hand, I was scared of what was going to happen next, I was scared that things won't be the same after the band becomes something. At this time the fear I had the most was the fear of losing her. The reason why I missed her so much was because she saved me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Band practice

_Harrys pov_

I smiled as I awoken with Elina slumbering next to me. "Good morning beautiful.'' I said softly as I ran my fingers through her long brown hair. "Good morning.'' She replied in her morning voice. "What time is it?'' She asked. "I think it's around nine.'' I replied. She sighed and shifted closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. "I missed this.'' I said. "So did I.'' Her fingers gracefully traced down my spine, I shivered. "Harry!'' Tom shouted from down stairs. "What?'' I asked. "It's time to get up.'' I sighed. "Come on let's go.'' Elina smiled. I got out of bed and put some trousers on. My eyes wandered off to the mirror in the corner of the room. I looked just as bad as Danny did yesterday. "What is it?'' I asked, coming down the stairs. "Your drum kit has arrived.'' He smiled and pointed down the hallway "One question, why don't you have a shirt on?'' I looked down. "I have no clue.'' I walked to my kit and smiled. "This is awesome.'' My old kit wasn't of great quality and it had missing parts. "What time is band practice?'' I asked, to laugh. "When ever they're ready.'' Tom replied. I sighed. "Why don't we wake them up?'' I gave him a wink , He must have read my mind. "My guitar is upstairs.'' He replied. We unpacked my kit, got the bass and the high hat out. "Shh." We said as Elina came down stairs. "You guys are mean.'' She smiled, "What can I do to help?'' I looked up and grinned. "That's my girl, you can take the floor Tom.'' I pointed to the room on the far left. Tom took his guitar, I grabbed the high hat and Elina got the bass. We silently got everything in place. "1, 2, 3, 4,'' I whispered. I banged the high hat, Elina strummed the heck out of the bass and Tom plucked loudly on his guitar. We opened both Danny and Dougies door, so we could see their reactions. "Priceless!'' Tom yelled out, laughing. "I hate you.'' Danny grumbled. Dougie still looked fast asleep. "How is that even possible?'' Elina asked, getting a closer look at him. "I'm awake, but I hoped that if I ignored you guys, you'd go away.'' He said. "Nah, we're not going anywhere." Tom strummed his guitar louder and louder. "Danny? What is the sentence on second degree murder?'' Dougie asked. "I don't know, and I don't care, let's just kill them.'' Danny replied. Both of them stayed in bed as long as we were up there. When we were finally done packing up and mostly annoying them, we walked back down stairs. "So what are we going to do today?'' Tom asked. I looked at him and then at Elina. "I get it.'' He sighed. "But after band practice.'' Tom started towards the kitchen. "Well it's not like we're going to achieve much in the first practice anyways?'' Elina and I looked at each other. "Are you talking to yourself?'' I asked confused. He turned around. "What, sorry I wasn't listening.'' Tom said. Elina and I cracked up in laughter. "Nothing mate, never mind.'' I shattered out in laughter.

Our 'band practice' consisted more of talking about which songs were good and which songs weren't good, rather than actually practicing the songs. I was a bit annoyed, I wanted to use my new drum kit more than ever, whenever I just started jamming out. Tom always said "Could you please not do that.'' I sighed and put away my drumsticks. "You'll play in no time.'' CJ smiled. "I know, I just wanted to test drive my new kit that's all.'' I replied. The girls left the house and of course, Tom and Danny didn't notice. Dougie only knew , because he couldn't keep his eyes off of Katie. "So room on the third floor is everybody's favourite?'' Danny asked like he was getting tired over the discussions about it, all of us nodded. "Good, can we stop now?'' He glanced out. "We've been doing this for 5 hours, I'm getting hungry and I want to call Lauren.'' All of us nodded in agreement that we should stop. "Where are the girls?'' Tom asked out randomly. "They went upstairs.'' I replied being the only one who really knew where they were.

I walked to the kitchen to grab a bag of crisps and some beer. I closed the fridge door and noticed a sticky note pinned on the front of the fridge. 'We're going to the city for shopping and some fun, don't miss us! Love CJ, Elina, and Katie.' I smiled and walked to the living room. "You can stop wondering where the girls are at, they went to the city.'' I showed them the note. "You know what that means!'' Tom laughed. "Man night!'' I smiled, but didn't really mean it, I'd rather spend my night with Elina, now that she's back. "What did I hear about man night?'' Danny asked, walking back into the house. You could see that he just talked to Lauren, the look in his eyes were similar to those of a puppy. "Yeah the girls are in town.'' Dougie replied. Danny pulled up his shoulders. "So this means we can blast music and act like cave men?'' Danny asked. A smile crossed on all our faces. "Sounds good.'' I replied, not really involved in the conversation.

"I'll get my CD!'' Dougie shouted and walked upstairs into his room. "Do you have any idea how this works?'' I asked Tom. He laughed. "It's just a boom box.'' He raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to know how it works? I can't even get a hold of our MySpace.'' I replied. Danny and Tom laughed . "I said acting like cave men, not being one.''Danny said. I rolled my eyes. "that's mean." I took a sip of my beer and fell onto the sofa. "Here it is.'' Dougie said, as he walked back into the room. "This one is kick ass.'' He handed the CD to Tom. "Blink 182?'' He asked, as he pulled up his shoulders. "I guess they're good.''Tom said. Dougie took a beer from the table and plopped down next to me. "Do you think she likes me?'' he sighed. "Are you kidding me? She can't keep her eyes off of you.'' I replied. I remembered the previous night, I didn't remember much about them since Elina came, but all Katie did was blush whenever Dougie talked to her. "Its cool isn't it?'' He asked. I turned my head "What?'' Dougie smiled. "This. The house, us, and the girls. That's pretty much the life I wanted.'' He sat back making the sofa look like it was a bed. "Then, why don't you sound happy?'' I mumbled. Whenever Katie wasn't here he looked like a wreck. "What?'' He asked surprised. "Look, everybody has a smile on their face, but yours seems forced on.'' Dougie sighed and drunk the rest of his beer at a fast tempo. Not something you expect from a 15 year old.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

_Harrys pov_

"Because it's nothing I want.'' Dougie replied back, angerly. "How come?'' I asked. We've known each other for a couple of months, but I hated seeing him like this. "It's my dad...'' He cleared his throat. "A week before I came here, he left us a note saying that he couldn't handle it anymore.'' He glanced down at his beer. "I don't get it, how could he do something like this? It's not my mum's fault.'' Tears started forming in his eyes. "I'm sure he has his reasons, but it's not your fault either, people break up and a lot of times there is only one reason. Someone didnt feel the love anymore.'' I replied, trying to be as understanding as I can. I had no idea how to make him feel better since I had no idea how he felt at all. "I just think he is such a coward to cheat on us. It's unbelievable how someone can do something like that to his wife and own kids.'' Emotions were soon taking over his voice. Tom and Danny were listening from afar. Neither of us really knew what to do or say. "It's okay, you don't need to say anything, I know I wouldn't be able to say the right thing either, because there is no right thing to say anyways.'' He got up from the sofa. "I just..." He disappeared upstairs. The 3 of us looked at each other silently. "I think it's best if we leave him alone for a while." Tom said, breaking the tension that filled the room. We all wanted to do something but as Dougie already said, there is no right thing to do.

There was knocking at the door. "Must be the girls.'' Danny said, as he got up from the chair and walked to the door to open it. "Hallo!'' The girls said happly. "Hallo babe.'' Tom said, smiling at CJ, when she entered the living room. "Look who we brought.'' Katie laughed. Lauren emerged from behind the girls. "Hallo gorgeous.'' Danny said, His cheeks turning bright red. "Hello babe, I missed you." Lauren said, hugging Danny tightly. Elina walked up to me and kissed me. "Where is Dougie?'' Katie asked searching the room. "I'm here.'' He smiled, and was walking back downstairs. Katie smiled and gave him a hug. The odd look of sadness and anger turned into loving and caring. I guess the only thing he really needed was someone to show him that love does exist. Tom and CJ walked outside together with Danny and Lauren, leaving me alone with Elina, Katie and Dougie. "Want to go for a real walk this time?'' Katie asked Dougie. He smiled and nodded. "Sure.'' Dougie glanced at me giving me the look and smiled. He wrapped his arm around Katies waist, as they walked out of the door. "I remember when we were like that.'' Elina smiled as she let her head rest on my chest. "Yeah, although I had to put way more effort into you.'' I replied. "Well maybe sir it's because you were a dick.'' She shrugged. I gave her a half smile as she looked up at me. "I wasn't that bad.'' That was my defense, but she knew that I didn't mean it. I'd be nowhere without her, I'd still be at home doing nothing, but screwing up at school and hanging around with 'friends'. "No, you weren't that bad, but your wall was,'' I tensed up my jaw line. I didn't want to remember what was in my life before her. "Could we please not talk about that?'' I asked. "Sure,'' She smiled. "You know I could stay in the band house, how about that?'' She asked. "Sure you can stay here and if you don't want to, you can always go home.'' I smiled because, I knew that she always loved it that I called it home to her, and I don't blame her either. "We'll see.'' Her icy cold hands glided over my arm.

"Harry? Are you staying in there you bloody loner.'' Tom shouted. "I'm not alone.'' I yelled back. Elina sat up ."Ah come on ,it's not because he yelled that I need to go is it?''I smiled. She got up and walked to the door. "Are you going to stay there?'' She asked smiling. I sighted and followed her. "There you are.'' Danny laughed. I rolled my eyes and took the lawn chair next to CJ and Elina. "Anyway, are we still sure about the band name? I mean McFLY is pretty odd if you don't know Back to the Future.'' Tom asked. Danny leaned far back in his lawn chair almost causing it to tip over. "I like it, it's catchy.'' Replied Elina. "Where is Katie?'' Her mum yelled from the door opening at their house. "On a walk with Dougie.'' I replied politely. "I told her I didn't want that, and her phone is inside the house. Could you please call Dougie to tell her that she needs to get ready.'' She replied, she seemed nicer then she was yesterday . "Sure miss.'' Tom said, he flipped open his phone and dialled Dougie. Katie's mom walked back inside, at the same time the doorbell rang. "I'll go.'' I said, I got up and walked towards the door. I expected it to be Dougie since his key wasn't ready yet. "Hallo, I'm Marie and this is Emer, Fletch sent us to help you get ready for tomorrow.'' A girl with long blond hair and green eyes said, the other girl had blue eyes and brown hair but was a lot shorter. "Oh okay come in.'' I smiled. They elegantly walked in. "Who is it?'' Danny asked, walking inside the house smiling at us. "Some girls that Fletch sent to help us out tomorrow'' I replied back. "Tom is outside and Dougie will come any minute now'' I smiled. "Okay.'' Marie replied, she stared at Danny like she was going to give him a makeover this instant, while Emer was standing awkwardly behind her. "Seems like we have a lot of work to do.'' Emer said, Marie nodded in agreement. "Uhm aw.'' I said chuckling. "We're talking about the way to talk to people who might make or break your career.'' Marie replied. "As long as you don't change his hair, it took me a long time to get him to cut it like that.'' Elina said as she walked in, with CJ and Tom behind her. "Don't worry, I like it. You have good taste.'' She replied. I looked around. "I'm still here.'' I raised my hand, I never liked it when people talked about me as if I wasn't there. "Wrong, you don't say any of that.'' Emer corrected. "You say something like, please don't talk about me that way.'' I raised an eye brow. "Okay. Are there a lot of those rules?'' Both Emer and Marie nodded. "But they are all polite rules that you already know, but don't use.'' I glanced at Danny and Tom "Why are they good to use anyways?'' Tom asked. "Excuse the boys, you can take a seat if you like and do you want anything to drink?'' Lauren asked. Marie and Emer sat down on the sofa. "This is good to talk to the press, you need to know a few things when your around them. First of all be yourself. That is very important, but always be polite and well spoken.'' Marie smiled. "And no thank you my dear, I don't want anything to drink.'' Lauren looked at Emer waiting for an answer. "No thank you, I'm good.'' We all found our place around the living room, leaving Danny to sit on a foot support. "I'm sorry to disturb, but is Katie here yet?'' Her mum asked, opening the front door. "No, not yet miss they said that they would be here any minute.'' Tom replied turning around to face her. "Okay, just tell her to come home when she gets here.'' She gave all of us a smile and turned around to walk home again. "Anyways, let's start already.'' Emer smiled and handed each of us a stack of papers. "It's going to be a long night.'' Tom whispered to me. Both of us laughed loudly, but Tom's cackle made everyone laugh along with us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_Harrys pov_

Dougie arrived with Katie, she walked to her house with an annoyed look on her face. After 2 hour of concentrating and being told what to do, we finally read all 40 pages of the packet. "We're sorry for being bossy and a bit mean, but from experience with the guys from 'Busted', we needed to be like that.'' Tom smiled at them. "Don't worry, I've had worse teachers.'' All of us nodded in agreement. "Good, because both of us are nothing like that.'' Emer replied. "Fletch told us that at our first interviews and stuff we'd have support, is that going to be you 2?'' Dougie asked, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah we are, Fletch said that we needed to stay at least 2 years to get you all prepared.'' Marie replied. "Yeah you're not getting rid of us yet.'' said Emer, smiling at Dougie. You could feel the chemistry with those 2, seems like they have something in common, they both are shy and pretty awkward to meet. Yet they are awesome once you get to know them.

"Anyways we need to go, you guys need to get some rest for tomorrow and don't forget what we discussed.'' Marie smiled getting up from her seat and gathering their belongings. "Yes, see you tomorrow at 10 A.M, sharp.'' Emer took the rest of the stuff that Marie couldn't carry and left for the door. The seven of us followed them to the door to say goodbye. They forced all of their stuff into the trunk of their little red car. Emer waived one last time before she got in the car and they drove off. "Well that was cool.'' Tom sighted and dropped himself back into the sofa. "Yeah those girls were pretty fit.'' Danny smiled, Lauren elbowed him hard. He jumped. "May I remind you that you have a girlfriend sir.'' She laughed. You could see that the force from pushing him caused pain in her hand. She winced. "Oh come on babe.'' He replied rubbing his ribs. "Aah the props of having no girlfriend.'' Dougie laughed rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. I shucked of laughter and almost spilt my drink on Elina's dress. "Love, I need to go. My mum is outside to pick me up.'' CJ said to Tom. "What already?'' He frowned. CJ nodded and got up. "My brother is picking up my stuff tomorrow.'' She smiled. "Goodbye my loves.'' She waved and hugged each of us. Outside there was a car honking. "I'll walk you.'' Tom offered.

"What a slow night.'' I sighed as I dropped my phone on the bed. "Tell me about it.'' Elina replied sighting just as hard. I pulled off my shirt and trousers. I watched as Elina gracefully got out of her dress. "Let's go to bed.'' I smiled, she wanted to wait and as much as I wanted to do it, I respected her decision just because I love her. I rolled into bed finding my way through the pillows and blanket to Elina's side. "Umm, who is going to get the light?'' She smiled and looked at the switch at the other end of the room. I looked at her and smiled. "I did it yesterday.'' She looked at me then back at the switch and got out of bed. "What a pathetic place to put a switch.'' She chucked. I laughed and rolled on my back. She dove back into bed, resting her head on my chest. I stroked my fingers through her brown hair, every time she blinked, I felt her eye lashes tickle my bare chest. "Are you ready for tomorrow?'' She asked. "I think so.'' I looked up at the ceiling and thought. "It's really going to happen, everything is about to change.'' A smile appeared on my face. I can't believe that after all this time my life is back on track. "Yeah it is, but you do know that once you start getting more and more fame people are going to want to know more and more about you.'' She said softly, as if she didn't want to hurt me. "I don't care, as long as they don't judge me on it.'' I replied. "Some will, I know its common that kids these days do drugs and have the wrong friends, but still people are going to expect you to be a role model.'' She spit out, I know that she wanted to say that for a long time now. "I'll be an example of what not to do and how to get out of it.'' I replied.

"Look love, I know that they are going to give me a hard time on it, but I'm ready for it.'' I scratched my throat, both of us knew that I wasn't ready. "I'll always be here.'' She replied not trying to break me down. She had always been on the side line, whenever I played football, she was there, whenever I felt like drumming, she was there telling me how great I was. She was always just on the side and somehow I felt like she didn't care for it. "Don't you get tired of it?'' I asked. She moved her head up slightly, so she could look at me. "Of what?'' I looked into her eyes. "Of being on the side line all the time, never having the spotlight.'' She smiled and closed her eyes. "No, because where I am, I have the best view of you, seeing how happy you are and how you are enjoying it makes me the happiest girl in the world.'' Her head slowly moved back down. "But whenever there was rough times, you were the one taking all the crap.'' I never actually realised that before, but it was true, when I was trying to kick off the drugs, she got all the arguments of my crankiness, and she got the hard time for making me do that. And after all of that, she still looked at me the same way she did before. "That's because I know what comes next.'' I could feel her eyes open again. I smiled at the ceiling, knowing how lucky I was that my mum wanted to do the exchange program, how lucky I was to have her in my life. "I love you.'' I said. "Ditto.'' She replied smiling. "I thought you'd say that.''


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_Harrys pov_

I woke up to an empty bed. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I looked around the room and noticed a note left on Elinas pillow. "G_ood morning love, Tom __woke me up to go grocery shopping. There is coffee made and make sure to be ready by 9:30, and when I say ready, I mean all of you of course. Your clothes are on your night stand, the same for the other 2 boys. Okay. Love you. X'' _I smiled and got out of bed. Firstly I woke up Dougie and Danny, who didn't seem to happy about it. "Clothes are on the nightstand.'' I yelled and walked back into my room to get dressed. There was a simple t-shirt and trousers on the table together with my favourite oversized jumper. "How exactly did those clothes get there?'' Danny asked walking in. "I think Lauren, or is she still in bed?'' I replied, Danny shook his head. "Okay Elina's with you and Lauren's with Danny. But who placed my clothes?'' Dougie asked, yelling from his room. "Tom, I hope for Elina or Lauren at least.'' Danny laughed. "Oh your so funny.'' Dougie said sarcasticlly. Danny pulled a blue shirt over his head and walked out of my room. "What am I suppose to do with this?'' Danny yelled, from the bathroom. I smiled, shook my head and looked in the mirror myself. My fingers ran through my hair placing it in the right position. I looked around the room to find my hairbrush. "There you are.'' I smiled and grabbed it. Danny will probably be hogging the whole entire bathroom for about another hour, so I didn't even bother going. When I was done getting ready I walked down stairs to get a cup of coffee. "Oh god, I'm nervous.'' Dougie said as he walked in. He took a seat next to me almost knocking over the salt can. "That would be a good start.'' I said sarcastically. Dougie's hands were fidgeting, "Relax mate, have some coffee.'' I offered him some and smiled. "Yeah, yeah that'd be a good idea.'' He replied stuttering. Tom, Elina and Lauren walked back into the house. "Good you're awake.'' Tom said smiling at Dougie who was nervously taking little sips of coffee. "Where is Danny?'' Lauren asked. "Still in the bathroom, I guess.'' I replied. Elina walked over and kissed me. "Fancy helping mate? The whole trunk is full.'' Tom asked annoyed. I looked up and gave Elina one more kiss before walking to Toms car.

When we finished putting the food away, it was time to leave for the press conference. Dougie looked more like a nervous wreck rather than a band member, Tom seemed a bit edgy, but relatively good, and then you had Danny who didn't seem to have any problem at all, but deep down you knew he was dying inside. As for me, my hands were shaking and my heart was beating twice as fast, but other then that I was great. "Okay are you all ready?'' Emer asked. All of us nodded. "We have exactly 20 minutes before we go on, so you better be ready.'' Fletch continued, standing behind Marie and Emer. "Okay, but above all, don't be afraid of them.'' Fletch turned around to take a call and, Marie and Emer wandered off to the other side off the hallway to talk to some guys. "Hallow stud.'' Elina smiled at me when she came in. "What wonders makeup can do.'' Lauren laughed, as she sat down on Danny's lap. "L'Oreal, because you're worth it.'' He flipped his hair and laughed. Every girl found their way to their own guy, you can say it that way. Even Katie, she and Dougie has gotten pretty close over the past few days. "Guys!'' Fletch did a sign that we needed to go on stage. Elina kissed me one last time and said. "Good luck, love.'' I smiled and followed Danny, who was almost onstage with unsteady knees. "Dougie.'' Katie said as she pulled his hand causing him to stop and bump into me. She pulled him closer to her, she ran her fingers through his hair, caressed the side of his face and kissed him. Danny turned around to see what's taking us so long. "I was tired of waiting.'' She said. Dougie bit his lip and smiled, not just a smile, but a smile that came from the heart, he was radiating. "Lovely, lovely. But you do need to go on.'' Fletch said. Dougie's nerves seemed to have disappeared after that kiss. He walked on stage like it was nothing, whilst my nerves seemed to be getting worse.

"Hallow we're mcfly.'' Tom said with a bit of shivering in his voice. "They'll be answering all of your questions.'' Fletch announced. Almost directly all of the press stood up waving their hands, yelling from what magazine they were representing. Neither of us really knew what to do, so Fletch took over and pointed out a young male with blonde hair. "Where does the odd name come from?'' He asked. "Originally from Back To The Future, Marty Mcfly. We're all huge fans of the movie and like it a lot." Danny replied, slightly bowing over the table to reach the microphone. "What is going to be the name of the first album?'' an old brunette asked, when Fletch pointed her out. "We're not completely sure, we have a few good names out on the table, but nothing official.'' Tom replied with the same shiver as before. "What is going to be your sound? Is it going to be like Busted or something completely different?'' Another reporter asked, this time it was my time to answer, I got closer to the microphone and said "It's not going to be the same as Busted, yet I don't think it's going to be a sound that you can really label. I say it's going to be a McFLY sound.'' I could feel my stomach churn, sweat glided down my face. "Good reply.'' I heard Emer whisper from behind the synthetic wall. I smiled and looked around rather than right behind me, to the same reporter who wasn't even that good to look at anyway. "So you're not just another boy band?'' Dougie shook his head. "We're everything but.'' He replied trying to make a short answer. For the next hour or so, we have been answering the most ridiculous questions. When we walked off stage, I listened to some of the whisperings behind us from the journalist and they seemed positive, as far as I could tell. "What a rush.'' Danny laughed. I nodded, my legs were still a bit wobbly, so when I walked down the stairs I made sure to grab the handrail. "Blue moon!'' I heard from behind and my heart skipped a beat. I looked at Elina who's face seemed terrified, I turned around in small steps to see the face I hoped I'd never see again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

_Harrys pov_

"So this is what you've been doing since you left us?'' Black rose asked, having the same vicious look in his eyes like he always had. "I was never with you guys.'' I hissed back. "Oh yes you were.'' He walked towards me. "You were the one always saying, butts, booze and bong.'' I felt my stomach flip. "Who let him in here?'' Fletch walked to us, pushing Black rose backwards. I felt Elina's hand on my back. "And there you have the slut who made you like this, who made you a fucking pussy who lets down his friends'' He spit at her. I tensed up my jaw, but tried to stay calm since I knew that fighting with him would only make things worse and I wouldn't win anyway. "Oh so you don't like it when I talk to that hoe like that, well lets see, I'm pretty sure those are breast implants, but of course you wouldn't know, and oh yeah that ass, fake as hell.'' He grabbed her butt causing her to slap him hard in the face. "Look little bitch as long as I don't give you permission'' he pulled her hair and pushed her to the floor. "Don't you dare touch me.'' He said. The tone he was speaking in made my want to puke.

"You don't talk about her that way, and don't touch her.'' I stepped forward pointing my finger at him, he backed off a bit. "You have one more chance to leave before I call the cops on you and I'm pretty sure you have about a pound of ectasy in your car. I would back down if I were you.'' I felt as if steam was coming out of my ears. It felt good to get my anger out on him, he deserved it. "Do you really think that I'm still the middle person?'' He laughed hysterically. "Things have changed since you ran away mate and guess what, I don't trust you. You know all our safe locations.'' By this time Tom, Danny and Dougie were standing next to me, trying to scare him away. Not that it worked, he kept on getting closer and pacing back and forth. "But don't worry even I'm not stupid enough to commit murder in bright daylight with my own hands, I'm just here to warn you that you are not rid of us just yet my dear dealer, not yet.'' He read the expressions on Danny, Dougie and Toms face and saw another chance to hurt me. "But of course they didn't know, I'm sorry my mistake.'' He put on an evil laugh and walked away.

"Dealer?'' Tom asked, when Black rose was gone. "I told you I made mistakes in the past.'' I replied looking down at my feet, realising that I shouldn't have kept that from them. "But a drug dealer?'' Tom continued, he didn't seem mad, it was more a look that said 'why didn't you trust us' I didn't even dare to look at the others including Emer and Marie. I felt like I should die of shame. "I should have told you guys, and it's not that I didn't trust you, but it was just too hard for me to remember.'' I explained. Elina hugged me and lifted my head. "They're not mad.'' She said softly. Dougie was shaking his head. "Don't worry that dick won't come near you again.'' Danny said. The adrenaline that was pumping trough my veins slowly settled down again and so did my heart. "Do you have any idea of his real name?'' Fletch asked me, like he was trying get out information to report him to the cops. I shook my head "We used the code names to prevent things like this. I only know that he uses Black rose.'' Fletch nodded understandably. "So you were a bad ass?'' Dougie asked, trying to get everybody laughing again. ''No I wasn't a badass, I still am, so I'd shut up if I were you. I still have my connections.'' I replied to him smiling. "Let's go, before he comes back.'' Fletch leaded us out of the building. There was a horde of paparazzi in front of the door. "This is sick, we haven't even made one song yet.'' Danny said amazed when we were in the car. "Yeah that's blooming awesome.'' Tom laughed. "How about a celebration?'' Fletch suggested as he started the car. "I'd rather not go, but you can if you want.'' I said wrapping my left arm around Elina's neck. "Come on, don't let him take your fun away.'' Fletch said looking in the rear-view mirror to see me. "I'm not, but the nerves and him weren't a good combination.'' I shrugged. "I'll stay with you.'' Elina smiled and placed her head on my shoulder. "You can go if you want.'' I smiled at her already knowing her response, but I could try giving her some fun today. "And leave you alone? No way in hell.'' She moved her head up to face mine. "I thought you'd say that.'' I replied. "I'll drop you off at home first.'' Fletch said a bit fatherly.

"Here you go.'' Fletch said as he pulled up in the drive way. Tom got out first so we could get out. "Are you guys still sure, it is the band celebration?'' Tom said, as he got back in the car. I nodded. "Have fun.'' Elina smiled as we turned around to walk to the door. They honked when they left the drive way. "Are you really alright?'' She asked when we were inside. "What do you think?'' I replied throwing my house keys on the table. She walked to me. "We'll get through this, we always do.'' I smiled and looked down. "Why do you even love me, I've been nothing but trouble for you.'' She looked in my eyes and smiled. "Why do you love me? Is probably one of the hardest questions to answer. I don't know why I love you, I just do. Love knows no boundaries and love breaks rules. Love just captures your heart, and once it does, it doesn't let go easily.''


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_Harrys pov_

I woke up every 5 minutes, my thoughts kept wandering to what happened earlier today. The rest of the band finally came home, obviously a bit drunk and very noisy. "Shh they're asleep.'' Tom giggled. "Who cares! Lets sing!'' Danny shouted, he continued with some out of tune notes. I cautiously rolled out of bed, trying not to wake Elina up. "Calm down, Elina is asleep.'' I said when I walked into the living room. "Let's dance!'' Dougie whispered, he jumped on top of the table making really weird dance moves. "They didn't wake up did they?'' Fletch asked as he came in. I shook my head. "I think we should try and get them to bed.'' I said glancing at them. Dougie was still dancing on the table, Danny was singing and attempting to dance, and as for Tom, he was rolling around on the ground, dying of laughter. "I think so too.'' Fletch laughed. "Actually I think we should film them''. I replied. "Come on Tom time for some sleep.'' Fletch said, getting on his knees to help Tom up. "Same for you, Dougie.'' I pulled out my hand so he wouldn't fall off. "Never! I'll never sleep!'' He said, while making a superman move and jumping off the table. "Yeah, yeah I'm sure of that." I helped him walk up the stairs. "Where are CJ, Lauren and Katie?'' I asked Fletch. "Home, don't worry they're not that drunk, I guess they didn't want to deal with these drunk fellows'' He smiled. When Dougie was finally in his room, I pulled off his shoes and decided to leave him like that. Fletch was already on his way up with Danny. Danny kept singing still, but he kept slurring all the words so no one understood what he was saying. "Mind if I stay here, I don't want to wake up my wife.'' Fletch asked. "No, not at all.'' I replied. He smiled at me and followed me down stairs. It's already 4, and I can't sleep anyways, so I decided to stay awake. "But anyways how are you?'' I sighted. "Okay I guess.'' I sat back on the sofa, I had a feeling that this conversation would take a while. "Tell me what's going on.'' He asked as like he really cared.

"What's there to tell, I befriended him at school and he dragged me into it.'' I sighed, I didn't really want to talk about it, but I never did and they had to know it someday. "He use to hang out in front of the school every day, so me and my friends went to talk to him, soon one thing lead to another, all of my friends were or are in rehab or still with him.'' I loved that his look wasn't a look of disgust but a look of understanding and caring. "Your friends, wouldn't they warn you?'' I pulled up my shoulders. "I don't know, would you? I mean if they do their punishment is death.'' I replied. He looked a bit shocked but what could he expect from it? A simple lecture? If only. "But you got away?'' I touched the scar on my head. "No I didn't, I may have gotten only a scar, but it was Elina who got it the hard way.'' Fletch slightly lifted his head to the side. "I have a little scar on my head but they jabbed Elina in the stomach with a knife.'' My voice flipped over, my mind was remembering the look on her face when she was in the hospital bed, her hands clutching her stomach, while blood dribbled down her fingers. Fletch didn't know what to say, you could see he was shocked. "Do you see why I'm so protective about her?'' I asked him, he got out of the trance that he seemed to be in. "Yeah, but why is he back now?'' I shrugged my shoulders and replied. "Probably because of the band.'' I turned around to face the door as I heard it open. "Why are you awake already?'' Elina asked sleeply. "Couldn't sleep.'' I sighed. She came and sat next to me. "Why didn't you wake me up?'' I smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. "Because you look so beautiful when you sleep.'' A smile appeared on her face as she looked down at the floor. "I'm going to bed.'' Fletch smiled. "And leave you two alone.'' He got up and went towards the guest room which was above my room. "Did you tell him?'' Elina asked sitting back and placing her head on my shoulder. "Yeah.'' "Even?'' She placed her hand on her right arm. I nodded. "Yeah, I think that that was what shocked him the most.''

"How did we get upstairs?'' I heard a whisper coming from the kitchen. I looked at the clock, it was 11 am already. Me moving must have woken Elina up. "Did we really fall asleep?'' She asked getting up from my shoulder. "I think so.'' I smiled. "Good morning.'' Tom yelled from the kitchen. "Yeah yeah.'' I replied. Elina and I walked to the kitchen. "Is Fletch awake yet?'' I asked. He nodded. "He already went home.'' Tom replied, Dougie looked like he had the worst hangover ever. "Not too much of a headache honey?'' I asked laughing. He sissted something I couldn't understand and rubbed his head. "How bad were we?'' Danny asked. He didn't seem to have any sign of a hangover, unlike Tom and Dougie. "let's see, Tom was laughing so hard he fell on the floor, you were singing completely off tune and Dougie wouldnt stop dancing on the table.'' Both Tom and Dougie buried their heads in their hands. "Did you see it?'' Tom asked Elina. She shook her head, "Good, then I'm not embarrassed.'' He laughed. Elina sat down next to Tom, taking a glass of milk.

"Right, you have a letter.'' Danny said throwing me a big white envelope. Only by then I knew what it was, "No.'' I said as I dropped it, Elina looked over to the envelope on the ground and swallowed. "What is it?'' Tom asked. "It's just a letter.'' I shook my head. "No its not, see the emblem? That was the emblem of our corporation.'' The emblem always gave me shivers, I remember designing it, it had a red circle with white stripes and golden writing _'they who are chosen know of nothing'_. I grabbed the envelope again, not sure whether or not to open it. "What?'' Dougie asked appalled. "Don't open it.'' Elina said, she got out of the chair and walked to me, picking it out of my hands. "But for all I know, it's probably a warning from Matisse.'' I replied, Elina looked at me with the look she use to have whenever I got one of these, they always meant trouble. "Do you really believe that. The less you know the better off you are.'' She placed the envelope on the counter and hugged me while she whispered. "Don't do this again, you're stronger than that.'' I wrapped my arms around her to reassure her that I wasn't planning on doing anything other than the right thing. "What do we do with it?'' Tom asked, looking at the envelope with a terrified look on his face. I said. "Burn it, there are probably drugs in there.'' Suddenly the whole room turned cold, as if everyone was afraid of it. "I'll do it.'' Elina said quietly. She grabbed the envelope and walked outside. "I'm sorry.'' I said with my head down, I followed Elina outside to help her, I heard whispers behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Harry pov_

"So these right?'' Tom asked holding up the sheet of paper with a list of songs. All of us nodded. "Shit, our first album right there.'' Dougie said. All of us started laughing at the way he said it. "Good thing that it's ready, you have a studio in one week.'' Emer said as she walked in. "A week?'' I said a bit shocked. Marie nodded. "Anyways you guys have been busy for 4 hours straight, you deserve something special.'' At this time all of the girls had a big smile on their faces. "We don't know what's going to give you more joy, seeing the annoyed look on our faces or having a backstage pass to the Star Wars Theme Park.'' They each held golden tickets in front of them. The biggest smile appeared on all our faces. "What? No way!'' Tom yelled out. All of us got up not really believing it. "Oh my god! Thank you so much love!'' Tom said lifting up CJ. "It's a gift from all of us to say congratulations.'' Lauren said. Elina handed me my ticket and I hugged her. Same for Danny and Lauren. Emer handed Dougie's ticket to him. He had a shy smile on his face as he took it. "It's today so you all better get ready.'' Elina said smiling. "Tom please don't put on your Jedi costume?'' CJ asked laughing. "It looks fit on me.'' He replied. "And so do those curtains, but you're not going to wear them too are you.'' All of us laughed. "You're my hero!'' Dougie said high fiving CJ. "You have gone to the dark side! No! Please my love come back.'' At this time everybody was laughing their lungs out. "Yeah, I can't believe we just had that conversation.'' CJ managed to get between two laughs.

"Whoop whoop! I can't believe that we are really going.'' Tom said ecstatically in the car. "Now, don't hurt yourself mate.'' I said, getting Danny's elbow in my ribs. When we entered the building Tom looked like a kid walking into a candy shop for the first time. His face was priceless. "Loosen up, enjoy this.'' Elina said, she saw that I was on cloud nine this whole time. "You've been like this for the whole week, you know you are allowed to enjoy yourself.'' I looked at her and swept my arm around her shoulder. "But that's it, the week is over.'' My voice was caught off guard making it crack a bit. "Not here, not now, I'm sure of that baby.'' She smiled. "Well I'm not sure if their fake but those Siths are looking pretty real.'' Dougie laughed. Both Elina and I laughed and followed the guide to the next room. "Oh my god is that the real suite?'' Dougie yelled as he made his way to touch it. "Can't you read? Do not touch.'' A big security guy said, holding Dougie back. "I'm sorry.'' Dougie said, I'm pretty sure he peed his pants by the look on his face. "What is that, there is no way that that is human.'' He whispered to me. I didn't reply to him as the guide started talking again. Lauren, Emer, Marie and CJ didn't seem that interested in anything, instead they had a conversation with themselves. While Tom, Danny and Dougie were watching everything with open eyes. I liked Star Wars but not that much.

"So that was the end of the tour, I hope you all enjoyed it.'' The guide said in his rusty old voice. "Thank you so much it was awesome.'' Tom replied with a big smile on his face. "You all can look around here some more, there are drinks at the bar and don't forget your Star Wars goody bag.'' He replied with a smile and disappeared behind a black door. "Thank you so much love.'' Danny smiled at Lauren. "No problem.'' He then picked her up and started twirling her around. "Ahh Danny stop!" He twirled around a bit more and let her go. She looked like she was gonna fall over, but Danny held her. Once she caught her breath, he kissed her. "You two are just too adorable.'' Marie said looking at them. Lauren smiled at her. "Thank you.'' Danny laughed. "Let's get something to drink.'' Dougie turned around and headed towards the small bar in the corner of the room. Elina and I followed him while the others stayed to look around. "That was kick ass.'' He smiled. "I'll have a cola.'' I did the same-for-me- nod and Elina asked for a diet coke. "For you anything.'' The waiter said flirtatiously. Elina gave him an innocent smile and turned to me. "You like that don't you.'' I asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe if he was a bit cuter.'' She replied. All of us started to laugh and moved away before he knew that we were laughing at him. "What's so funny?'' Emer asked walking towards us. "Nothing really, it's one of those things that is only funny at that time.'' Dougie replied with a smile. "Are you going to be there?'' He continued asking. "Where?'' Emer replied slightly confused. "At the recording studio?'' Dougie said, lifting his hand to rub the back of his head. I looked at Elina to see if she saw the same thing. "Yes, sometimes.'' She shrugged. "Cool.'' Dougie gave her a half smile and looked shy. "Want to go and look at that over there?'' I asked Elina and gave her a wink, so she knew what I meant. We walked over to the right side where there were some books behind glass. "Wait what? Katie and Emer?'' She started. "I don't know, but I think it's funny.'' I replied. She pushed me lightly. "But what about Katie?'' I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't think it's something that we should get into, really.'' I said. We looked around to see both of them flirting. All they did was laugh about stuff that I'm sure wasn't even funny enough for a smile. "Little love, how cute.'' Lauren said as she came standing next to us. "Yeah it is.'' At this time all of us were staring at them, but they were too busy with each other to not notice a thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Harrys pov

"Matisse?'' I said shocked. He gandered at the little square tiles on the kitchen floor. "I shouldn't be here, if they see me, I'm dead.'' He whispered. "I get it.'' I opened the door further, to let him in. "Did you get a letter?'' He asked. I nodded and swallowed. "You didn't open it did you?'' I shook my head. "Good.'' The tone he spoke in didn't sound convincing, as if it was really good. "Who is this?'' Tom asked as he strolled into the kitchen. "I'm Matisse. I'm here to warn you guys. Black rose is planning something big.'' He moved his head back and forth still glancing at the rusty blue tiles. "What?'' I knew he couldn't tell me much, but it was worth a shot. "He only said that his unfinished business would be dealt with soon.'' I stepped back, the soda can that I was grasping onto fell instantly to the floor. My heart started racing. "Un-finished business as in E-." I couldn't finish my sentence, my body went numb when I looked into his eyes. Tom walked over to keep me steady. "W- when?'' I stuttered. "I don't know, I've been out of it for that case, I'm only the maker remember.''

Elina ambled in and as soon as she saw Matisse, She looked like she wanted to run away. "What are you doing here?'' She asked nervously. "Harry knows. I should leave.'' He walked back to the door. "I'm sorry Elina. I didn't-" He walked out the door without finishing his sentence. "What did he say?'' My head started spinning, I didn't know whether to tell the truth or lie. Neither was good for her. I looked at Tom for an answer, but he looked just as confused and unknowingly like me. "Tell me Harry, now.'' Elina was getting angry; she was remembering what happened last time. "Black rose is going to finish his unfinished business.'' I said quietly. Elina pushed herself up upon the coffee table. "Harry.'' She said my name in a way I never heard her speak before. Her eyes were becoming blood red and puffy. I instantly got to her, I saw that she wouldn't be able to stand much longer. Tom still seemed confused about what was going on. "Harry.'' Elina said once again with the same tone. "Not again.'' She whispered. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you.'' I replied. She hugged me tightly. "What's going to happen now?'' Tom asked, still standing in the same spot. "I don't know.'' I turned to him while releasing Elina with one arm. "I know he doesn't work fast, but it's affective. That should give us some time.'' I sighted. "Can you trust him? I mean, that is Matisse?'' I nodded. "You can trust him, he has helped me before.'' I replied. "Without him, I wouldn't be here.'' Elina blurted out. She lifted her top revealing a scar on her right hip. "If Matisse wasn't there, A knife would have gone directly to my heart.'' Tom's eyes got bigger, as he stepped closer to her. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you ever again.'' Tom hugged Elina. I don't know who needed the hug the most, Tom or Elina.

When the others got back home again, we told them everything and started to discuss solutions. We all knew that the police wouldn't be a good thing nor could we stay alone. "How about running away?'' Dougie suggested. "They'll follow us.'' Elina replied. "There is nothing we can do.'' I said. "Only wait and hope his anger is over before he acts.'' Elina continued. "And back then, it was always like that?'' Danny asked. I nodded. "Yeah, only back then I was the one who was making the plans.'' My stomach started to flip over, thinking about what I did to all those people. "What did you do?'' Tom asked. "I was the planer, I needed to figure out who delivered where and made sure the people who didn't deliver were punished the right way.'' The look on the guy's faces went pale as a ghost. "Like kill?'' Dougie asked a bit timid. "No, I needed to make sure they paid us back and if they couldn't they were sent to Black rose who..., but he never killed anyone as far as I know.'' I replied. "Lucky you're out of there.'' Tom smiled with a pad on my back. "Yeah don't worry mate, as scary as it is, you're not going to be alone.'' Danny said smiling. A smile appeared on my face, I didn't even disserve those guys, but I'm grateful for them and Elina. "And neither are you, Elina'' Lauren shrugged.

"Can I come in?'' Katie asked, opening the door slightly. "Sure.'' Tom smiled. "What's wrong?'' She asked, when she saw the expressions on our faces. "Long story.'' I replied smiling a bit. Katie walked to Dougie and sat next to him. "Halo love.'' She smiled. Dougie put on an awkward smile and kissed her as she moved closer to his lips. "Hallo.'' He smiled. Soon the conversation changed to the recording studio and how awesome it was. "I really can't believe it's been two days already.'' Tom said. "Neither can I, it's going to be goodbye normal life and hello rock star life.'' Danny laughed. We heard knocking at the door. "I'll go.'' CJ smiled. "It's Emer.'' They both strolled into the living room. "Hi!'' She said excitedly. CJ walked back over to Tom and Emer squeezed her way into the other side next to Dougie. You could tell he was confused and didn't know what to do next. You could see he wanted to change his focus onto Emer, but he didn't want to hurt Katie. "Dougie, can we talk?'' I asked. He nodded and followed me outside. "What's up mate?'' He asked. "I think you know, about Emer and Katie?'' I replied, he sighted. "It's just that I don't know. I want both.'' We both sat down on the chairs, they were still damp from the rain earlier. "You can't keep playing them both Dougie, they're not dolls.'' I said. "I know.'' He shrugged. "But they're both so amazing and beautiful. I can't make up my mind.'' I smiled and replied. "You better decide soon or you'll end up with none of them and a bunch of misery. Believe me. That's the power a girl has.'' He nodded and got up from the chair, we both started towards the door "Thanks mate.''


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_Harrys pov_

We decided to get the police involved. Fletch thought it was the best idea since we've seen what he can do. But their idea wasn't what we wanted. "So you're saying that you're not going to do anything until you see him do something?'' I shouted. "Calm down Harry.'' Elina said relaxed. "No Elina, they are the police, they should do something.'' "Listen sir, we have been looking for him for over 2 years, But every time we catch him we let him go because we don't have any evidence on him, we have to make sure it's him who is acting.'' The man said, staying fairly calm, after how I acted towards him. "You'll have round the clock surveillance, but that's all we can do.'' He continued. "But we're recording tomorrow.'' Tom said. "No problem.'' The agent reassured us. "You won't even notice that they are there.'' We nodded. "And Matisse Cornbread will be free out.'' I smiled because it meant that he finally could leave without being a snitch. "Thank you.'' I smiled. I calmed down immediately when Elina's fingers like velvet, trickled down my back. I know even though what he did to her, she still liked him for what he did for me. "So that's all, cops will be sent to your house sometime today to install cameras, and surveillance will start tomorrow, for all of you.'' He smiled and got up to shake each of our hands. "Thank you.'' Tom smiled. "No, thank you, because of you we are finally going to catch him.'' We walked out the door.

"At what time are they coming?'' Danny asked. "I don't know, sometime today.'' Tom replied. "Awesome, surveillance? I feel so bad ass.'' Dougie laughed. He thought it was all a game. When he noticed that no one was laughing he stopped and looked at Emer and Katie. I'm hating what all of this is doing to us, to our group. Everybody is so tense, we use to have a lot of fun.

"You did the right thing.'' Elina said when we were in my room. "I hope so.'' I replied. She walked over to my side and hugged me from behind. My hands glided over her arms that were surrounding my neck. She kissed my neck and said. "Yeah you did, you saved Matisse and you and I are going to be safe. What more do you want?'' I sighed and looked in the mirror. "Then why doesn't it feel like that?'' I asked. "I mean no one is happy anymore, and I feel like everyone is afraid of me.'' Elina let me go and stood next to me. "They're not. They want to help, but they don't know how.'' I smiled and turned to her, I grabbed her face gently, lifted it up and kissed her. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.'' I whispered when we were both laying in bed. She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you too.'' "I thought you'd say that'' I rolled onto my back and watched the ceiling as I listened to Elina drift asleep next to me.

I woke up to knocking at the door. Since I didn't hear anyone get up, I got up quickly, put on my shirt and trousers and walked down stairs. I opened the door and saw cops in front of me. "We're going to be the surveillance cops for this week, we understand that you are going to a recording studio?'' He asked politely. "Yes that's correct.'' I gave them the address. "If there is any problem, we're in the black car right across the street.'' He pointed to a Volkswagen and turned around. I nodded and when they were almost back to their car, I closed the door. "What a shitty job.'' Dougie laughed as he came down stairs. "Yeah you can say that.'' I replied smiling. We walked to the kitchen and took a seat by the table. "And have you made up your mind yet?'' I asked. He shook his head. "Not at all, the more time I spend with them the less I'm likely to make a decision.'' He sighted. "That's okay, but don't lead them on, and that something you're already doing, Dougie.'' I walked to the fridge to get a glass of milk. "I know, but I have feelings for both of them, what can I do to go against these feelings?'' I pulled up my shoulders. "Just think about which one you would like to spend the rest of your life with?'' I sat back down next to him, as he bit his lip nervously. "Both.'' He shrugged. "Come on Dougie there can only be one.'' He shook his head. "Both are so different and amazing. Katie is fun, loving and crazy while Emer is sweet, caring and simply mad in a good way. I don't know, both of them are perfect.'' He buried his head in his hands and said. "I can't choose between the two women that both warm up my heart.'' I smiled "You should be a poet.'' I laughed. He started laughing along and said. "Maybe I should become the next Shakespeare.'' I started laughing even louder. "Do you even know who that is?'' He stopped laughing and shook his head. "He's a poet right?'' I had to stop laughing to catch my breath. "Something like that.''

"Seems like you've been having fun here.'' Lauren smiled when she walked in. "Pretty much.'' Dougie said. She walked to the counter towards the coffee maker, and started making coffee. "So are you guys ready for today?'' She asked. Both of us nodded excitedly. "More than ready.'' Dougie said. "It's going to be awesome.'' I laughed. Lauren took a seat next to me when her coffee was done. "Look who's already up.'' Danny said as he stumbled down stairs. "We've been awake for more than an hour, sleepy head.'' Lauren laughed. "Why didn't you wake me up?'' He walked to her and kissed her forehead. "Because it was only 7.'' Slowly everybody started to wake up, first Elina, then Tom with CJ and Emer, who stayed in the guest room downstairs, I wondered how we didn't wake her up. All of us were staring out the window watching the poor guys who must have the most boring job ever. "Are you guys ready?'' Tom asked holding his bag. All of us nodded happily. "See you later.'' I smiled and kissed Elina, Tom kissed CJ, Danny kissed Lauren, and Dougie was standing awkwardly looking at Emer. "Then off we go!'' I shouted and walked out of the door followed by Tom, Danny and Dougie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Harry pov

During the car ride Danny and Dougie were acting like we were in some type of carjacking situation. "Faster Tom! They're getting closer!'' Danny shouted. Tom rolled his eyes and suddenly stopped the car. "What did you do that for?'' Danny asked, his face still crushed against the back of Tom's chair. "I'm sorry mate I thought I saw a helpless giraffe in the middle of the road.'' He replied. "How can there be a giraffe in the road?'' Danny asked seriously. We all started laughing loudly. "What are you all laughing for?'' He asked, still being serious. I looked at him finding his face with a confused look. "Don't break your pretty little head over it.'' I smiled. "Pretty?'' Dougie shouted. "Don't be a bully now little boy.'' I replied to him turning around in my chair and attempting to mess up his hair. "Don't touch the hair.'' He said in an American accent. "Now come on babies, calm down we're here.'' Tom joked along. When we got out of the car, Emer and Marie were already waiting outside. "You're late.'' Marie stated. "Sorry.'' I smiled. "It's okay, follow me.'' Emer said, she smiled shyly, her eyes kept wandering towards Dougie, trying to not make it seem obvious, she would look at the ground.

We walked into a big hall full of records. "One day your record is going to be in here.'' Fletch said coming from behind a black door. All of us were looking at everything with great big eyes. "Blooming awesome.'' Tom let out. "Here is where you will be recording.'' Fletch said pointing to a hallway. "Rooms 17,18,19,20 and 21 are all yours.'' Dougie and I looked at each other with a big smile. We all walked through the hall. "You have the studio for 5 months so no rush, just yet.'' Emer continued. "Room 17 and 18 are full of guitars and basses, room 19 is drums, 20 and 21 is for recording.'' All of us nodded. Dougie and Danny walked into room 17, Tom into 18 and I walked into 19. The room was full of equipment, more than I could ever dream of, or even wish for. "Bloody hell.'' I heard Tom shout from the room he was in. "Danny, Harry, come quick.'' I walked out of the room to see Tom back in the hallway with a black guitar in his hands. "look it's signed by the Beatles.'' He turned the guitar around and should us the signatures. "Well Tom that one is not for use, and wait wasn't it in a glass case?'' Fletch asked, taking the guitar from Toms hands. "Whoops.'' Tom laughed. Fletch smiled and walked back into the room to put itaway. "Where is Dougie?'' I asked. "I'm in heaven, you can leave me if you want.'' He yelled. "I think he found the bass cabinet.'' Emer laughed. "Let me die here okay?'' He shouted once more. "Enough play, let's get started.'' Fletch said, when he came back out of the room. I turned around to enter the next door. "Wow.'' I smiled. "Yeah enjoy the food, next time it won't be here.'' Marie shrugged. "In that case.'' Tom took a hand full of crisps and shoved them into his mouth. "Nice one Tom.'' I said a bit disgusted, he was chewing with his mouth open.

"Okay now you've seen everything, why don't you try your first demo?'' Marie asked. All of us nodded in agreement. "How about that girl?'' Tom asked grabbing a sunburst designed acoustic guitar, the neck board was in lined with pearl and the sound post shaped into multiple leaves. You could tell everything in here was super expensive. "Sure.'' I smiled, I took my drumsticks which were placed on the mix table. We entered the studio area and everybody took their own place. Fletch held up his hand making a 1, 2, 3, 4, sign, the red light from the corner of the room started buzzing and Tom started playing, soon me, Danny and Dougie fell in on it. I had the wrong tempo for a couple of seconds, but managed to get it straight for the rest of the song. "Awesome guys, too bad Harry was off tempo at first, but for a first recording it's really, really good.'' Fletch said smiling through the microphone. Emer and Marie nodded in agreement. "Let's try it once more.'' i said. This time Danny called off the 1, 2, 3, 4, and he started playing. I got the right tempo and the other guys didn't screw up either. "Good!'' Fletch shouted in excitement. "If it goes like this, you guys won't need the full 5 months.'' We did some other demos, which all went kind of good, for a first time at least.

"Great work guys, see you tomorrow, go home and get some rest.'' I put away my water bottle and walked out the door right behind Danny. "What a drill!'' He laughed. "Yeah mate.'' I tagged along. Dougie grabbed my shoulders and started doing a hopping like dance move. "How about a party tonight?'' Danny shouted. "I can't.'' Dougie said while letting go of my shoulders. "I have a date.'' I turned around and smiled. "With which girl?'' He put on a bitchy smile and said "Katie.'' "Well I hope you have fun.'' Emer said, as if she was almost in tears, she pushed him aside and started running ahead of us. "Fuck.'' He yelled out with his hands in his hair. "Go get her.'' I pushed him in front of me and he ran up behind her. "let's give them some privacy.'' Marie said and walked outside. "Good idea,'' Tom replied. We all walked out except for Danny. "You too.'' Tom said and pulled him by the ears, dragging him farther away. "Okay, okay I'm following.'' Danny winced. I gave one last look at Dougie and Emer, both of them were slightly crying. "I'm in for a party.'' Marie said flirtatiously to Danny. I smiled when I looked at Danny who didn't know how to react. "Oh my god, how did Lauren ever manage to get you, you don't even react to overly flirting.'' She laughed. "So you weren't flirting with me?'' He asked a bit confused. She shook her head. "No I wasn't, but on the other hand I'm always in for a party.'' All of us started laughing at the disappointed look on his face. "It's nice to be flirted with sometimes.'' He said, defending himself. "I'm not too sure Lauren agrees.'' Tom laughed. "Nah man, she's cool with flirting as long as I don't do anything else.'' He replied smiling. "Then lucky you.'' Tom shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Matisse cornbread pov

I swallowed hard as Black rose called me in. "Yes?'' I asked trying to sound as convincing as I could. "Yes? Is that how you greet me?'' I felt a frog in my throat. "You asked to see me?'' I asked determined. "What were you doing at Blue moons place?'' I closed my eyes and bowed my head down. "To deliver the second envelope, but he invited me inside. I told him that I've been out of here, he hasn't suspected a thing. So I decided not to give the mail to keep it covered.'' I never thought I'd be lying to him, the things he could do to me would mean death to me and Keight. "Okay.'' He shrugged. I was stunned that he believed me. "I trust you, you have been the only one in this little miserable group who hasn't left me yet. You may go now.'' I sighed in relief and turned around. "Beat it George.'' Katie yelled out. "Shit.'' I whispered to myself. "Oh well look who we have here, Fallen light.'' She said in her usual back scraping voice. "Angel.'' I nodded, the least I wanted was to have her suspect anything. "Were you leaving?'' I felt like her eyes were staring right through me. "Yes, I was.'' I replied and walked further to the door. "Why don't you stay?'' She smiled, her smile was scarier then how Black rose smiled. "Well I do need to go.'' I tried to walk faster, but George blocked the door, and was cracking his knuckles. "I'll stay.'' I turned back around and ambled back to them. "Good boy.'' She gave me a wink and laughed loudly. "Anyways, he is falling for it, I have a date tonight.'' She said. Black rose suddenly had the biggest grin I've had ever seen. "That's my little girl.'' I felt my stomach flip at the thought that she was really his daughter. "Well then you better look pretty for Dougie.'' My eyes became wider, that was his plan. His daughter on Dougie and the rest, it all made sense. She smiled and walked in my direction. "Next time you better stay away." She whispered. I swallowed hard as she passed by and left.

"Isn't she beautiful.'' Black rose stated when she was gone. "Yes she is.'' I said lying through my teeth, I lied enough times once more wouldn't kill me. "You can leave now.'' He said a bit annoyed. I gave him a nod and walked out as fast as I could. "Fallen light.'' Someone yelled out. I turned around and looked down at a small boy who had the biggest order I had ever seen. "Yes.'' I said annoyed. "Here is the money.'' He held out a small roll of rolled up pounds. I took the roll and nodded. "It'll be ready on the date.'' I replied, and tried to walk away but he kept on stopping me by pulling tightly on my vest. "No offence little boy, but I need to go'' I jerked him off of my sleeve and walked away swiftly. "If you're going to Harry, warn him about the next envelope. There is some sort of tracking device in it.'' He whispered trying to keep up with me. I stopped and said. "Who is Harry?'' I was pretending to not know who he was talking about. "Never mind then.'' He looked shyly at the ground and walked away. I sighed and walked to Dare Devil who was around the corner. "Here is the money from the club order.'' I pushed the money into his hands and walked away once more.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door, I knew that I wouldn't be so lucky if Harry didn't open the door. I knocked 7 times in a rhythmic pattern like we always do. It took them a while to open the door, I was grateful it was Harry. "Matisse, what are you doing here?'' He asked looking around. "I know more.'' I whispered. He did a sign towards a black Volkswagen on the other side of the street and pulled me inside the house. "Are those?'' I asked. He nodded. "Are you mad, Harry? Who says that they're not?'' I stumbled out. "Anyways, I was suppose to give you this last time, don't worry, I took out the drugs, the only thing that is left in it is the letter.'' He took the letter carefully out of my hands. "What's in it?'' I pulled up my shoulders. "I don't know, but knowing him it's going to be a poem with a confusing warning or warnings.'' He opened the letter and took a few short breaths. "Along with the people inside, What a wonderful caricature of intimacy inside, Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin. Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie. She's getting a job at the firm come Monday. The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney moonlighting aside, she really needs his money. Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy. There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses. It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses. At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains. And a few more of your least favourite things.'' He read out. I knew it was about Katie, he wouldn't believe me if I told him. "What?'' he said. "Aren't those lyrics from Panic! At the disco?'' He questioned. "I have to go.'' I said before I dropout anything else. "And for the next letter, watch out I've been told that there is some sort of tracking device in it, I don't know if it's true but I'd be careful.'' I stepped to the door and placed my hand onto the door knob. "Wait, you're not in trouble with the police, you are free out just as Keight, please go back to the old you.'' He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Relax you're safe here.'' I turned around and found him smiling at me. "I wouldn't say that.'' I hit my head with my palm. "And I shouldn't have said that either, I have to go.'' I walked to the door as fast as I could. "Matisse, please!'' He yelled out from behind me. I walked further to my car with wobbling knees. As I got in the car I could see that Harry and Elina were watching me drive away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

_Harry pov_

As soon as Matisse left the road, the cops rushed out of the black car. Both of them sprinted up to us, one was a blonde sturdy male and the other was a female with brunette hair slicked back into a perfect ponytail. "Why was he here?'' The blonde male asked intensely. "To give me this.'' I replied, I felt my blood rush out of my hands and turn ice cold as I handed the letter to him. Both of them raised an eyebrow as they read it. "Do you have any idea what this is about?'' He asked. I shook my head quickly till I felt a bit dizzy. "No, but that's what he wants, he wants to confuse us.'' The brunette girl nodded and grabbed her phone. "I'm going to call this in and get someone on it as fast as possible.'' She turned around and dialled a number. "Did he say anything else?'' I completely shut down for a moment, and thought deeply. I don't know if it'd be relevant. "No, nothing.'' I stuttered. The blond guy nodded, he knew that I wasn't telling them everything. Elina's hand trickled down my spine, giving me shivers and causing me to turn towards her. "What did he say?'' She asked, whispering in my ear. "He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes were telling me that he knows who the woman is in the letter.'' I whispered back. "You can go back inside, we'll handle this.'' The brunette said walking back to the black car. I nodded and went back into the house. "Who do you think it is?'' Elina asked in a soft and tender voice. "I don't know, he speaks of a lawyer. What if he means the daughter of a lawyer? Laurens mother is a lawyer.'' I said.

"Harry, you're going absolutely mad. Be happy nobody is here to hear it.'' Elina's soft touch on my jaw line made me realize that I was going bonkers and needed to stop thinking like that. "Why did he use the lyrics of a song I used to sing when I was a kid?'' I questioned out loud. "Maybe he heard you sing it and wants to mess with your head.'' Elina replied unknowingly. "No, never, I stopped singing it when I was 10, it creeped me out.'' I replied to her. "I just...'' I walked away with my head faced to the floor and walked into the kitchen and got a pen and paper to write my thoughts down. "It has to mean something." I said to myself, I just can't figure it out. "_Along with the people inside, What a wonderful ca__ricature of intimacy Inside." "_Maybe it means he has someone inside the police force?'' Elina suggested while taking a seat next to me. "Could be, or maybe in our crew. He always wants to get close to his victims.'' My head started spinning with thoughts on how and what. "Harry.'' Elina said quietly, breathing down my neck. "Put the pen down.'' Her hand glided over my face softly pulling me in for a kiss. "This is what he wants, don't let him suck you into his game, because he's going to win.'' I dropped the pen down onto the paper accidently staining it with pen marks, I found myself pulling Elina closer to kiss her. my hand slid over her neck feeling her soft skin, my nose tickled as I smelt her sweet scent of apple.

"Am I disturbing anything?'' Dougie asked, standing in the door way with a big smile on his face. I pulled my face away from Elina's and smiled. "Kind of.'' Elina said, she bit her lip and looked at me. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going. Do I look good?'' "Perfect.'' Elina replied smiling. "Oh yeah, Tom said he and Danny would be home at 9.'' He winked and walked out of the door way. "Bye.'' I yelled out laughing. Elina looked at me smiling. "What?'' I asked, I noticed she had a seductive smile. This one was a heart warming smile, which I couldn't get out of my head. "Nothing, it's just that suddenly you started to remind me of this little boy I fell in love with ages ago.'' She smiled and pushed my hair away to the side. "And you know what you even look like him.'' I started laughing loudly. "Well I think I know that person, he never really left, he was always here around you. Watching and waiting patiently to come out again.'' Her eyes lightened up. "Well I miss that guy.'' She smiled and pulled me closer again to kiss me. "Let's go upstairs.'' She smiled and grabbed my hand playfully. "I thought you wanted to wait?'' I said as I followed her, running towards the stairs. "I'm done waiting.'' She laughed, she almost yanked me up the stairs. As we entered the room she playfully pushed me onto the bed, she got on top of me and kissed me passionately. I've waited a long time for this, I love Elina so much, I never want anything bad to happen to her.

After making love we noticed it was almost nine, Tom and Danny were probably here already, I rolled onto my back and Elina followed, resting her head onto my chest. "Thank you, that was amazing.'' I said. She smiled, but didn't say anything. "Do you think we should go downstairs?'' She asked. I smiled. "I don't think they miss us.'' She started giggling. "I love you.'' She said and moved her head upwards to kiss me. "Ditto.'' I replied. I looked to my right into the mirror and saw that her eyes were closed, she started breathing heavier. "Sleep tight, love.'' I whispered. My eyes looked up to my face and as I stared right back into my own eyes, I started thinking about the letter, what it could mean and what it had to do with my childhood. As far as I know I had no relationship with it what's so ever until I started to talk to him in high school. I knew that this is what he wants, to mess with my head, but I couldn't stop thinking about it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

_Harrys pov_

"Harry will you answer your phone already? It's been going off every 5 minutes.'' Elina spoke while pushing my waist and waking me up. I slowly opened my eyes and reached out to get it. I was too tired to see who it was and answered. "Yea?" "Can you come and get me? She left me here in the bar alone.'' Dougie said cowardly. "At this time?'' I asked, glancing at the clock, realizing that it was 5 am. "Yes please come.'' I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Sure which bar are you at?'' Elina sat closer to me. "Bunckers bar.'' He replied. "Okay I'll be there in about 10 minutes.'' I hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. "Where do you need to go?'' Elina asked. "Bunckers.'' I replied., I grabbed my red shirt and slipped it on, having no clue on how it got across the room. "I'll go with you.'' She smiled, got up and searched for her clothes on the ground. I walked to her while putting my trousers on. "Last night was amazing.'' I whispered and kissed her. She started blushing and said. "I know.'' Elina pulled on the black dress she wore yesterday and placed her hair up in a high ponytail. "I'm ready.'' She smiled. I nodded and grabbed my wallet from the nightstand. I walked down stairs quietly. Elina followed behind walking on her toes. we walked out the door and got to the car swiftly.

"Poor thing.'' Elina said, once I started the car. "Yea I can't believe that Katie would do something like that.'' I replied. For the rest of the car ride all we did was yawn since it was so early in the morning. "He should be here somewhere.'' I said, slowing down the car and peering over the dashboard. "Over there.'' Elina said, pointing towards a dark alley way. I pulled up in front of it and flickered the car lights. Dougie quickly ran to the car and got in. "I'm so glad you guys are here.'' He said frightened, his hair was a mess, and he had bags under his eyes. "What happened?'' I asked, looking at him oddly. "I'll tell you when we're home.'' He said with a shiver in his voice. "I just want to get home.'' I pulled up my shoulders, turned the car around, and concentrated on the road. "Are you alright?'' Elina asked a bit worried. "Yeah." He replied shortly as if he expected that question. Elina looked at me confused and then back to Dougie. "We're almost home.'' She smiled and turned back to the front.

"Now what happened?'' I asked when Dougie was walking back downstairs from taking a shower. "And you could've gotten dressed.'' I continued, he was wearing nothing more than boxers and socks. "I don't know, we were having a blessed time and suddenly she started acting all weird and paranoid when a tall guy dressed in black came and sat next to us.'' He sat down at the kitchen table, paused for a few seconds and swallowed. "Suddenly she says that she needs to go to the bathroom and that is the last I saw of her, apparently she took my phone and wallet with her since I can't find it anywhere. After waiting for about an hour and being left only in an empty pub besides the guy next to me, I decided to just go and wandered around till I found someone who would let me use their phone.'' He continued awkwardly. I have a feeling that he isn't telling me everything. "That really doesn't seem like her.'' I said. "I know, I want to make sure that she is safe at home, I'm going to check on her.'' He said and smoothly got up from the table. He took his trousers and walked out the door into the garden.

"What are you thinking?'' I asked Elina, she had a look on her face as if she had it all figured out. "Where is the paper?'' She asked. "Do you mean the paper with the poem? Right there on the counter.'' I replied confused. She turned around in the chair and grabbed it. "I don't know.'' She said looking down at the paper with her eyes scanning it. I joined in on the paper. "There, she really needs his money.'' Elina said pointing to that line. "She took his wallet.'' I continued amazed. I looked up as I saw that Dougie was outside the window. "No one is there, the house is empty.'' He said confused. "Dougie, what did she smell like?'' Elina asked out of the blue. I looked down at the paper in her hand, her finger pointing at the line. 'Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie' "Flowers, roses, I think.'' He said confused. "And she was wearing a white dress right?'' Elina asked, her eyes becoming bigger. Dougie nodded and walked to us looking oddly at Elina. "What?'' He said as he saw the paper. He grabbed it and sat down next to us. A knock at the door woke me up from the trance I was in, in realising what it was about. I got up since no one else was about to do it.

There was no one there when I opened the door. I stepped outside to look around and accidently kicked something, I glanced down at what it was and saw that it was Dougie's phone with a pink note on it. I picked it up and noticed no security in sight, no black car, nothing at all. "Where did they go?'' I asked myself. "Dougie it's your phone.'' I said and handed it to him, when I came in the kitchen. "Along with a note.'' Which I also handed it to him. He grabbed his phone at first and said ''I missed you baby.'' He kissed the screen and placed it on the table and looked at the note. "Dear Dougie. I'm sorry, I had to leave. I trust that you have found it out by now, but you must know that I had no choice. I brought you back your phone, but my dad took your wallet with him. Please forgive me, because I do love you, all of that wasn't a game.'' Dougie said out loud with a little shiver in his voice. "My dad?'' Elina repeated. "He has a daughter." I said and swallowed. "But she looked nothing like Katie. As far as I remember." I said. Dougie laid the paper on the table and said "I just,- I´ll be back.'' He stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I looked at Elina, you could see that she was just as confused as I was. "This is too much for me Harry.'' She said, while starting to get up from the table. "What? Where are you going?'' I asked, I've never seen her bailing out before. "I need some air.'' She said. I got up from the table and grabbed her hand before she could get away. "Don't.'' I pulled her closer to me and continued. "I know this is getting scary and it's a lot like last time but don't be afraid my dear, I won't let anything happen to anyone.'' I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I know but I just need some air, please go and check on Dougie. He's looking really pale.'' She smiled and wrestled out of my hug. She walked outside to the garden and took a seat in the chair.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

_Harrys pov_

Before I left the house I made sure to wake up Tom and Danny, so I could leave Dougie some cooling off time. "Yeah yeah, I'm awake.'' Tom yelled out in a yawn. Danny was the same story. I walked back downstairs and grabbed my jacket. I glanced trough the kitchen window and saw that Elina was crying. It broke my heart to see her like this but I knew for a fact that I couldn't do anything about it. She has to do it alone. I walked outside the door and headed towards the park where Dougie would most likely be. "Hi mate.'' I said walking up behind him. "Hi.'' He replied quietly. "I'm sorry.'' I took a seat next to him on the bank. "Don't be.'' He smiled. His eyes were puffy red and swollen, you can tell hes been crying. "You're not crying about her are you?'' I questioned, but I was thinking about his father. He shook his head. "Not completely, I just hope that this band is going to work out. I need to do this for my mum and sister.'' He bent over leaning with his arms on his knees. "That's a heavy load for a guy that's 15.'' I replied, I have no idea how he must feel because I still have both my parents. "You have no idea.'' He shrugged. "But what I do know is that you're not alone in this. You've got us.'' He looked up from the ground and smiled at me. "I know.''

"I think we should go back.'' He said looking at his watch. "I think so too, I have to sort things out with Elina.'' Both of us got up and started towards home. "Poor girl.'' Dougie said. I bit my lip. "I know, I really don't understand why she still wants to put up with me. with all of this.'' We walked pretty fast to be back home before Marie got there. "Where is Elina?'' I asked entering the house. Tom looked at the floor. "She told me to tell you that she is going back home to sort things out.'' My heart started beating rapidly, I held my breath. "And that you needed to go to your room.'' I looked at the wooded floor, pushed Tom away and ran upstairs. I entered the room and saw that all her clothes were gone. Her side of the bed was made and there was a letter left on top of it. I slowly walked over and picked it up. '_H__arry, I'm not running away nor am I leaving you. I'd never do that, but I do need some time to sort everything out. I called your mum she still doesn't know it, she thinks that your just a little busy. Please don't be mad nor try to call me. I love you and I'll be back as soon as I'm ready for it. But remember last night, as my sign that I don't want to leave you, I just want some time for myself. I love you, Elina x' _ Tears started to come from my eyes and my hands started to shake. I dropped the paper back where I found it and let myself fall down. Looking at the ceiling, memories of me and Elina started to come back, causing me to cry even harder.

"Harry are you alright?'' Marie asked from outside the door. "No.'' My voice cracked from the crying. "Can I come in?'' She asked quietly. "I guess.'' I replied grabbing all the courage I have left. "How are you?'' She asked sweetly. "Shit.'' I replied shortly because I hated the way my voice sounded. Marie sat next to me on the bed and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Even though I don't know her that well, even I could see that she loves you more than anything else.'' She said with a smile. "Then why does she do something like this to me?'' I wiped away the tears from my eyes. "I don't know but she would have never wanted you to be like this.'' She placed my hair back to where it was suppose to be and wiped away the rest of my tears. I sighed and looked at my feet. "I guess so.'' Marie put on a smile, not showing that it was actually hurting her to see me like this. "What do you think if we do some kick ass drum solos today?'' I put on a half smile. "You like that don't you?'' She asked, her smile getting bigger, it was more of a fairy tale love story smile. "Come on.'' She shrugged and got up from the bed. She took my hand and pulled me up.

"Are you okay?'' Lauren asked sweetly. I nodded briefly. "Okay then, let's go!'' Tom balled up his fist and shoved it in mid air to get a way to the door. When I saw that CJ and Lauren were following, I finally remembered that they were suppose to go with us today. On the way to the car Marie whispered something to Tom and he nodded in excitment. Dougie sat next to me. "What are you going to do with Emer?'' I asked trying to get my mind off my own problems. "I don't know, I'm going to try and convince her that I was wrong.'' He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Good luck with that.'' Danny said. "Yeah you hurt her Dougie.'' Marie said turning around from the front seat. "I know!'' Dougie shouted mimicking Marie. "But what can I do?'' He focused on Lauren, CJ and Marie for an answer but none of them said anything. They just looked awkwardly at each other, I guess that even they don't know what to do. "Just don't push her.'' Tom eventually said breaking up the silence and bringing back the conversation.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

_Harrys pov_

I sighed as I woke to an empty bed once again. My hand forcefully hit the alarm clock to stop it from buzzing off. "Good morning sunshine!'' Tom yelled out from his room seeming to estatic for this time in the morning. I rolled over so my face was facing my pillow, I shut my eyes assuming that I could fall asleep again. "Harry!'' Tom shouted. "Get up!'' I sighed and sat up. "Yeah yeah!'' I replied rubbing my eyes. I glanced across the room to the calender that was germane on the wall. I smiled as I realized that it was the fifth of July, which means that our first album is coming out today. I took my trousers and shirt that were meant for all the interviews today and walked downstairs. "Finally.'' Tom blared out, seeming stressed. "Chill, we still have 3 hours before we need to leave.'' I said while stretching out my arms. "Chill? Chill? We have an album coming out today, how the fuck can you chill.'' I laughed and shook my head, and walked to the kitchen. "Dougie! Danny!'' Tom yelled out.

When everybody was finally up and ready to go to the press conference, we were about half an hour late and Fletch didn't seem to happy about it. "Lads, come on we have to go.'' He eagerly shouted while Tom and Danny made one last stop to the bathroom. Dougie was already in the car waiting together with Emer and Marie. I got in and took the seat next to Marie. "Good morning.'' She said happily. "Morning.'' I replied back, smiling at her. "And how are you feeling?'' She asked. I pulled up my shoulders and said. ''I don't know really, kind of nervous I guess.'' She smiled and got down to grab her purse. "Don't be, you're going to do great. I'm sure of that.'' Emer said laughing. I don't really know if that was meant for me or Dougie so I didn't say anything. "There you are.'' I said as I saw Danny enter the car. "Yeah yeah, I'm here, but where is Tom?'' He asked looking around. "I'm coming!'' Tom yelled from inside the house. Fletch took a deep breath and sat behind the wheel. "Anyway it's not me who is going to have to rush in the dressing room.'' He mumbled. I looked at Marie who seemed like she only heard him. "Don't worry, we still have 3 hours.'' She shrugged. Tom rushed into the car and didn't even get the chance to get into his seat before Fletch raced off.

_Elinas pov_

I got out of the car and ambled to the side of the building for the vip entrance. "There you are.'' Marie said as she opened the door for me. "He doesn't know, right?'' I asked with my head slightly tilted downwards. "No, but he is here somewhere so you better get inside.'' Marie said pointing her finger to the back curtain. I nodded and walked swiftly, when I opened the curtain, people from the press were already seated and setting up cameras. I walked to the side and wrestled my way to the back of the building so Harry wouldn't see me. I took my seat on the only chair without a name plate on it. "They'll be on in 3 minutes.'' Fletch announced through the microphone. My phone started buzzing off with Harry's tune. I looked at the silly picture I took of him the first night I met him at his place and smiled. I couldn't find the courage to pick up the phone. I closed my eyes, pressed the red button and ignored the call.

When I opened my eyes once again the picture of him was still on the screen, my eyes scanned it and my brain revived the moment when I first met him. He was wearing a black t-shirt and regular denim pants. 'Hi I'm Harry.' He said with a cheeky smile while rubbing his hand behind his head, I was pretty shy back then so I didn't reply back, in any way for the whole night until his mum put on a CD that happened to be my favourite one from the _red hot chilli peppers_. By the end of the night Harry and I were singing our lungs out to the lyrics and playing air guitar on the tables. He gave me his number and took my phone out of my hands. 'Where is the picture thing?' He asked while twisting and flopping my phone around. I smiled, turned it around and told him he had to push the little black tab on the left side. He took the picture with his tongue out and his eyes crossed. 'So that's going to be your screen saver.' He laughed. It hasn't changed ever since. The next day we heard that he was my home mate in school and out, he seemed more happy about it than I ever saw. Even though there were much prettier and lovelier girls at school.

"Here is McFLY!'' Fletch announced, shaking me out of my memories. I looked up and saw Tom walking on stage, with Danny and Dougie following behind, finally Harry came out last. He was wearing the suit I picked out for him and his hair was a lot longer than I was use to, but I guess thats what happens when you haven't seen someone for about 4 months. "They're here for the release of their first album called Room on the Third Floor.'' Fletch said taking a seat in the chair closest to Tom. A tall guy gave a sign and all the reporters got up and were yelling their questions out. "You.'' Tom said, pointing to a girl with a green shirt. I couldn't really see anymore because of the horde group of people, I didn't dare to stand up in fear of one of the band members recogonizeing me. "How would you describe the sound?'' She asked. Tom stuttered for a bit and said. "A breathy, summery feeling with a lot of guitar and drums involved.'' He sat back and smiled, he seemed content with his answer, but when I looked at Emer's frown, I was sure that wasn't that great of an answer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:  
><span>_Harrys pov_

We walked off stage and I couldn't help myself but smile. "You guys were amazing!'' Marie yelled out. She sauntered towards us and smiled. "Thank you.'' I replied still having a really big smile on my face. "Lads!'' Fletch yelled out, standing by the door. He signalled us to come towards him. "Okay, it's picture time, smile, be yourself, show them what they want and what they are going to get.'' He said as he pushed Tom through the door. Danny followed him together with Dougie, before I could go Marie whispered in my ear. "Elina was here, she's always been here.'' Before I could think, I was forcefully pushed out the door. A smile appeared on my face. After all these months I thought that she forgot about me and didn't want to see me anymore. Even though camera flashes were going off in my face, the memory of Elina was so clear in my head. Her in that little flower dress that she wore the first time we met at my place. It was all so clear to me that I wanted it to be real. Dougie's hand on my shoulder woke me up from my daydream about Elina. I gave a big smile, looked around casually, and continued down the red carpet.

A couple of security guards helped us off the red carpet and into the car. "Great work guys.'' Fletch said smiling. Marie, who was sitting next to me, nodded. "I think so too. A few bad answers, Tom, but it was okay.'' She smiled, looking at Tom. "I'm sorry.'' He replied. "I say that we have a little party, but only a little one guys. You have your first video shoot tomorrow." Fletch said as he took off. "Alright!'' I yelled in excitment. Even though I'm not a party animal I felt like a party. Doing this, having all these people around you really gives you an energy boost. Dougie and Danny had the cheekiest little smiles on their faces and focused their attention on their girlfriends. Even after these 4 months Danny was still with Lauren and Dougie won back Emers heart. Dougie kissed Emer, but he always kissed her as if he was kissing Katie. My eyes were glued on the way he moved around her. it wasn't normal, although he seemed to forget about his father whenever he was around Emer, so I can't complain about it.

When we walked into the club, Bright lights that danced along the floor and walls burned my eyes. Marie took my hand the same way Elina always took my hand. In a kick of recognising the feeling, I pulled my hand away and inspected it. "Don't worry, I just wanted to say that there is a table over there.'' She smiled at me. I looked at her hand that was pointing towards the table. "Don't mind us, we're dancing.'' Danny yelled out wrapping his arm around Laurens bare shoulder and turning to the dance floor that was across the room. Tom and Dougie wandered off to get us some drinks. "Why did you tell me that Elina was there?'' I asked out of the blue. Marie pulled up her shoulders. "It looked like you needed a boost, but if she comes back don't tell her.'' She turned her head to Tom who seemed to have his hands full of drinks. My head focused back on what Marie said. All this time I thought that Elina would come back. But thinking about it, why would she? I mean even my mum says that she is more happy that she ever was. Even though I feel worse than ever. Dougie snapped his fingers in front of my eyes and smiled. "Seems like you could use this.'' He held out a bottle of beer and took a seat. "No way mister, we're going dancing.'' Emer laughed pulling Dougie up again. "Ay ay miss.'' He laughed and followed her to where Danny and Lauren were dancing. I took the bottle of beer that he placed on the table and looked around. Fletches mood suddenly changed when he looked at the door. I turned around to see what he was smiling about. A tall blond women entered and glanced at our table. "Who's that?'' I asked. Fletch didn't take his eyes off the women but replied. "My beautiful wife.'' When she was near Fletch, he got up and walked to her. "They're cute'' Marie said glancing at them. I nodded in agreement. "Guys this is, Kartice.'' He introduced her walking to us. "Hi.'' I said giving her a wave. "Hallow I'm Marie and that rude guy there is Harry.'' Marie said laughing. "Who did you call rude?'' I asked slightly lifting my tone of voice in a playful way. "You, didn't you hear?'' She snapped back laughing even louder. "Smarty pants.'' I hissed and took a sip of beer.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:  
><em>Harrys pov<em>

I woke up with my head feeling like a carousal. When I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm clock it was only 6 a.m. I sighed and got out of bed. It was the first time in a while that I didn't need to give myself an energy boost to do so. Something in me changed, I don't know what or when but it did. I felt happy and full of energy. As soon as I got dressed and washed myself, I walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some coffee and a bite to eat. While the water was running through the coffee machine, I decided to get the mail in the mailbox. When I walked outside there was a cold and bitter wind flying throughout my body, as if something bad was about to happen. I looked towards the area where the black police car was suppose to be on the other side of the street. Even though I knew that they have been gone for about 2 months now. I grabbed the mail out of the mailbox and made sure I was inside again. "Harry.'' I heard someone call from behind me, her voice gave me shivers that ran down my back and made my heart warm up again. "This wasn't a choice between good and bad, nor between living and death. It was between who I should be and who I am. I've always felt as if I've been out of place. Literally stumbling through my life. I've never felt normal, and I don't want to be. I've had to face death, loss and pain in your world, but I've also never felt stronger, more real, more myself, because it's my world too. It's where I truly belong. And I don't want to miss out on the one thing my heart truly wants." She said with a slight shiver in her voice. I turned around to face her, her eyes filled with tears. She looked different, her hair was a lot shorter and she was very thin. Her face was red as if she had been running and she seemed to be scared. Something was bothering her and I know it isn't me.

She made a little move thwarts me and I opened my arms in a smooth movement. Her body was cold, I could feel it freezing through my clothes. Her hands glided over my spine and the tears that were coming out of her eyes were falling on my blouse. "Come inside.'' I said softly, inviting her in was the only thing I could do. I dreamed of this moment all the time, but why does this feel so wrong, like it's not meant to be? I smiled at her as I poured her a cup of coffee. She sat at the kitchen table with her head down. "You're so thin.'' I said a bit awkward. She shrugged her shoulders. "It's been a while since I've had a good meal.'' She replied. Her eyes didn't move from the table. "Why did you leave my mum?'' I questioned. "She started to ask questions.'' Her replies were short and sounded kind of harsh. The coffee was ready, I poured it into our cups and quietly sat down to face her. She isn't the same, something happened to her. "What's wrong.'' I asked. My hand reached out to her hand that was on the table. She pulled it away. "Why?'' She asked, her head turned up, I looked into her beautiful eyes. "What?'' I asked. I tried to make my voice sound sweet and caring, even though I was worried. "Why are you like this? So sweet and forgiving.'' She wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face. "Because even though you hurt me.'' This time I grabbed her hand and didn't release it. "I know it was what you had to do and I understand that you were scared. You never meant to hurt me, right?'' My tone slightly lifted at the end of the sentence. I had no idea how she would respond. It felt like I didn't know her anymore, like she became a different person.

"Ha-" Tom said walking through the door. "Elina!'' He shouted. The smile on his face turned bigger as he walked to her. "I missed you.'' He said as he was making a move to hug her, when she denied it he noticed that we were still talking it out. "I'll just.'' He said, walked out the door and disappeared to the living room. "What happened to you?'' I asked. She looked me straight in my eyes like she use to, she was looking at my heart rather than my past. "Nothing, I, I just don't know.'' She said. A little smile came back on her skinny face. "I don't know what happened to me, but I do know that this was the only right decision I made in a long time. Harry, I shouldn't have left in the first place. I should have been there for you in the front line, fighting together with you. I'm so sorry.'' She said, her makeup ran down her face and her eyes were red from crying, only now I could see that Elina was back, my Elina was back. I got up from the table and walked to her, she got up as well. When I was close enough I hugged her. "I missed you.'' She whispered. A smile appeared on my face as I said "Ditto.'' "I thought you'd say that.'' She replied laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Harry pov

Life seems perfect again. I thought by myself. Elina is back, we're number one in the charts and everybody is happy. If only it could stay like that. there was a reason why we haven't heard from them anymore. He must have been planning something, something bigger, something I've never seen or heard of before. Yet all I can do is wait and hope they've given up. Elina's hand moved, waking me up from my thoughts. ''did I wake you?'' she asked. I shook my head. ''no love, you didn't'' I smiled and looked at her face. ''what were you thinking about?'' she questioned. I pressed my lips together in the hope that she would get it. She moved her head on to my chest. ''they've been away for so long, why would they come back?'' I shrugged my shoulders up, ''I don't know, why did you come back?'' my tone slipped out a bit. ''sorry, I didn't mean it like that.'' she moved her head again and sat up in bed. ''I came back because I couldn't take the constant battle between wanting to be with you and my rational mind that told me to leave you.'' She said. I sat up next to her and smiled. ''I'm glad you're back. I shouldn't have said that.'' the little twinkle in her eyes came back what reminded me of when I saw her in the hospital bed that day. The whole day replayed in my mind and started in the house place.

'you're not leaving me!' black star yelled at me, spit landed on my face but I tried to keep it straight. With the least sense of emotion Elina would be dead. 'harry!' she shouted in a pain cry from the corner of the room. 'let her go!'' I yelled rudely. The look in his eyes turned furious, he snapped his fingers and the guys released her a bit. 'are you going to come back?' he questioned calmly, it scared me when he acted like that. 'no, I'm out of here. And so is Elina.' I replied. 'well than who says you are going to make it out of here alive?' he said still on the same calm tone, with a vicious smile on his face. I tensed up my jaw line when Elina looked at me. it broke my heart to see her with the bleeding nose and blue eyes. that should be me, yet I'm unharmed. 'what do you want.' My voice turned helpless instead of hard like it was before. 'that's what I like to hear.' The smile on his face turned bigger as he hooked his fingers in each other. 'well you have two options, her or you.' The shivers went through my back and my legs turned into jelly. 'me.' I said, I raised my head to see Elina for the last time. 'no.' He shouted. 'that would be too easy. Let him suffer.' He turned his head 90 degrees to look at Elina. Antony, the guy who never really belonged in our group but was always there, smiled at me as he let the knife glide over her neck cutting off the necklace with a little heart on, that I gave her. the look in her eyes was terrified. 'stop it.' I spit directly at him. 'it's not easy having no say is it?' his eyes were said on killing her, you could just see it. Its true what they say; clear water, deep grounds. 'Antony, don't.' I said my eyes fixated on him, in my mind it was me with the knife. My thoughts changed fairly fast when black star moved his hand to where his gun use to lay.

'so, so let's play a little.' He didn't grab out his gun but a little black box, I remember seeing it when that little guy disappeared. 'do you know what this is?' he asked waiving it around. I shooked my head whilst swallowing the frog that formed in my troth away. 'well this box contains one of the strongest drugs ever made, they drive you mad. First it feels like you're on lsd and then it starts the shrooms effect comes mixed with that comes the fake butterfly effect. Are you feeling me?' he announced smiling. 'what if we give that to.' He stopped and smiled. 'give it to me!' I yelled. 'no, no my dear it goes in her mouth.' I heard about the drug before it didn't only make weak mentally but also physically. It made your blood thinner and completely dried you up from the inside. 'are you sure? You don't want all the fun for your self do you?' he turned his face back to me and smiled. 'whatever makes you sleep at night.' He handed me a little pill from the black box. 'either you or her.' he said when he saw that I wasn't planning on taking it. 'harry don't.' Elina yelled. I closed my eyes and brought my hand to my face. 'let her go.' I said. He smiled, I was planning on taking my hand a way again until Matisse walked in and winked at me when he pushed my hand to my face. The pill flew directly in my troth forcing me swallow it. When I had the pill in they releases Elina, making her run and dropping on the floor next to me. the room started to spin making my eyes shut while I was still conscious. 'take her.' Antony yelled forcefully Matisse mumbled something and Elina screamed loudly as if they were hurting her. the next thing I knew was someone yelling 'police!'

When I was able to open my eyes again I was in a white hall with 3 doctors on either side of me. 'Elina' I said with a rough voice. 'the girl.' a female doctor whispered to another one. 'she is right there.' He moved over to the left and let me see her. the white bed spread turned red from her blood and tears were falling from her eyes. I tried to get up but someone stopped me to do so. 'she won't see you, its special glass.' I couldn't fight to stay up anymore so I followed the movement of the nurse and let myself lay down on bed, 'you have been very lucky we found you this fast.' He said, I shrugged my shoulders, while I remembered the look on Elina's face and the blood around her. 'is she.' I couldn't finish my sentence before he started speaking 'personally, yes she looks tough but I don't know her. I'm going to be honest. She has a 50% change to live.' I looked around the room to all the doctors and machines. 'now hush and count to ten, we're going to put you back to sleep.' They put the mask on my mouth and I forced my head to go to Elina as the memory was burning in my mind I drifted in a dark sleep.

''harry?'' Elina's cold hand over my back woke me up. ''yes?'' I asked being knocked out of my place. ''never mind.'' She said confused. ''let's go to bed.'' I smiled and lay back on my back with Elina finding her place back on my chest. ''I love you.'' She whispered. ''ditto.'' I replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Harry pov

''Dougie, breath.'' I said smiling. ''yeah right.'' He nodded and took one last look at the screen. ''all those people.'' He said as if he didn't believe it himself. ''I know right, kick ass.'' danny shouted from the back. ''I can't believe we sold out.'' Tom continued. ''lads, come here. You have one minute before you go on! Its you're first time playing the full set, make it rock.'' By this time we were all hooked into each other with our arms over our backs. ''we're going to rock it!'' danny shouted. We released each other and took our stuff to go onstage. I walked to Elina and kissed her. ''be awesome.'' She yelled when I turned around. I turned my head to face her again and winked. I took one last breath before running onstage. I was first to enter the stage, the crowd went nuts as soon as we were all on stage. They were all yelling our names. The biggest smiles appeared on all of our faces as we took our places. I started making a little beat as tom started talking, welcome them all and thanking them to be here.

I messed up a few times with the new songs but I didn't think that people actually noticed anything accept for tom who threw some weird looks at me. whenever I tried to look at the audience my eyes stopped at the first road, where my family was, they were standing together with Dougie's mum and sister. It brought a smile to my face to see how they were not only enjoying it but also how proud they were. At the end of almost every song I looked to the right where Elina was standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a big smile on her face.

I threw my drum sticks on the public and gave one to the little girl with blond hair in the front row next to my mum. She had the biggest little smile on her face as she took it out of my hand. I couldn't help but smile along. I waived one last time before I walked off stage right into Elina's arms. ''you were amazing!'' she yelled in my ear. I smiled and released her. ''thank you.'' I replied and kissed her. I could feel her smiling in the middle of our kiss. ''get a room.'' Danny shouted. I pulled myself lose from her and flipped my middle finger. ''harry!'' tom shouted playing-lly angry and pointing to a camera. ''whoops.'' I said bringing my hand in front of my mouth. ''cut that out.'' Fletch ordered the camera woman. ''you guys were amazing.'' He continued. ''wait where is Dougie?'' emer asked alarmed. ''I don't know, I didn't see him getting off stage?'' lauren said worried. ''maybe he walked off on the other side.'' Fletch said calmly. ''I'll go and look.'' I said as I turned around and walked around the stage from the back. ''no,!'' I heard a woman's voice shout from behind a door.

I silently walked to the door and listen when I was sure it was Dougie's voice I heard in a angry scream. ''Dougie I never intended to hurt you.'' The woman's voice said. I recognised the voice but I couldn't place it because of the cry nodes that were between the words. ''then why did you leave? I would've helped you, I would've trusted you.'' He said. ''I know.'' on the way she said it I realized that it was Katie. I had me keep myself from walking inside, Dougie didn't seem angry at her after what she did to him. ''my father made me, I never wanted to hurt you nor anyone else but you have no idea how he is.'' Katie said crying. ''first of all yes I do know how he is, he scared the crap out of my two best friends and made their live miserable and second why didn't you trust me? I loved you.'' His voice scarred even my heart. Only by the tone of his voice I could hear that he has been crying. ''I love you.'' She said making the expression on the love instead of the loved that Dougie said. ''Katie, don't.'' Dougie said as if she was coming closer. I turned around to go back to the others as I heard them yell. ''where is he?'' Emer asked. ''in the bathroom.'' I replied smiling. ''yeah, the nerves were too much.'' Dougie said from behind me. his voice was still crackly and scratchy. Emer looked weirdly at me but I ignored it and acted like it didn't see the look she gave me.

Emer walked to him and hugged him, Dougie made a 'thank you' sign with his mouth. ''okay go the dressing rooms.'' Marie said looking at her watch, '' you have 40 minutes, and knowing you guys that's nowhere long enough.'' I smiled and turned around. ''oh and harry, no one heard you little mistakes.'' She smiled. I laughed and kissed her on the cheek. ''thanks.'' I walked off to the dressing room I sheared with Dougie. ''what did you hear?'' he asked when he closed the door behind him. I pulled off my shirt and faced him. ''from where you screamed.'' I replied. ''almost everything.'' He sighted. ''where is she?'' I asked. ''I'm here.'' A quiet voice came from the back of the bathroom. When I heard it a rush came through my blood, I didn't see Katie, I saw her father and the evil look in his eyes. ''I'm so sorry, I never meant any of that to happen.'' She said running to me and forcing me in a hug. ''nothing is save anymore. Please go away.'' She said crying. ''he knows that Matisse told you everything, he killed keight. He killed her.'' I frog formed in my troth, I wanted to react but I couldn't, keight that little girl was only 5 years old, she didn't do anything. He killed the only thing that Matisse had left. I bladed my fist trying to stay on my feet. Katie released me and looked me in my eyes. ''Katie I know you, I've known you for so long. And you should be the one to run away, my love. You're nothing like you father.'' I stuttered.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I tried to swallow away the frog that formed in my troth and look down on Katie's face. she looked up and released me. ''she's death, but he still won't let him alone.'' Dougie said cracking up. ''where is he?'' I asked. ''nobody knows, my father took him with him.'' Katie whispered. ''I know where he is.'' I said remembering our first hide out in the underground bunker right on the edge of the forest where I use to go when I was a kid. It was a dark but moist place, it was perfect for making the drugs. ''take Katie when I'm gone and tell the others everything. I'm going for him. Elina knows where I am.'' I stuttered. I pulled my shirt back on and walked out the dressing room. ''where are you going?'' someone from the security asked. ''I forgot something.'' I said, I wasn't convincing at all, ''be fast.'' He said. I nodded and ran through the corridor. Instead of taking the left turn to the stage I ran on to the exit. I was lucky enough that there was no one around to see me. at this time the fact that keight is death started to get to me.

Her mother died when she gave birth to her and nobody knows who her father is. The only thing she had was her brother. Matisse wasn't a bad guy, he has never been a bad guy. if it wasn't for me he wouldn't even be in that environment. All Matisse ever tried to do was keep me save, with everything I did. He has always been like a big brother to me. a brother that was always there whenever I needed him to be, just the same as I was there for him. We were best friends but meeting Elina and leaving that packed ruined everything. He couldn't leave otherwise they would have done when they did now. They would have killed keight the only family he had left. ''I have to find him.'' I mumbled to myself. I hopped into fletch's car and drove to that forest. Driving there my mind wandered off to how everything could have been if we didn't get caught up in that world. When I arrived there I stopped about a half mile in front of it and walked to the building. Everything was darker and creepier and more like a horror scene than I remembered. I had no idea as to how to get in to the building. There was only one way in and out. Only one bunker door.

''let's do this.'' I whispered to myself. I knocked while I said. 'they, who, are, chosen, know, of, nothing' in my head. It gave me shiver to do this again. There was some mumbling inside and I went back around the corner to hide. When I noticed that they were just some strays I closed my eyes and shook my head, I had no idea as to where he was. ''come here, get inside its cold.'' And old woman's voice said. She touched my shoulder. I looked up and her face. it looked horrible it was wrinkly and saggy from old age. It amazed me that people who have less care more. ''now young man how come you are here?'' a man, who I guess is her husband, asked. ''I'm looking for a friend.'' I said. The two looked oddly at each other. ''so this was for you?'' the woman asked handing out a letter with the emblem on. I nodded softly. She handed me the letter. ''son, we're very sorry but this is not something that where we want to get involved in.'' The man said. I smiled and looked at them. ''I understand, I would do the same.'' I got up from the dusty old chair and thanked them before I walked out of that place. I walked back to my car and opened the letter. ''see, see what we did. Love love what we give. But don't forget what I cost. His smile faded on live twisted roads, his heart fainted by the heavy loads. His love ended by dawn, his live is gone. now, now think before you come.''

I had to read it a couple of times. It made sense yet it didn't. It took about an half hour before the others got here. ''what happened?'' Elina asked running to me. '' nothing yet.'' I said. I could see that she was happy that I wasn't hurt, on the outside that is. ''Katie told us everything.'' Lauren said also walking to me. followed by danny, tom, CJ, Dougie, emer, Marie, Katie, and fletch. ''he was here and left me this.'' I handed the paper to lauren who read it out loud. Elina grabbed my hand tightly and looked at me. ''I have to go there.'' I said a bit dusted off. ''no.'' Tom said. ''you have no idea where there is plus its way to dangerous.'' I swallowed and said ''well you have no idea what Matisse means to me, it's because of me that he is there. They killed keight because of me. don't you think I should save him?'' everybody shook their heads. ''no we don't harry. This is not some movie, you are not the hero. This is reality and reality can kill you.'' Dougie shouted. I didn't expect something like that from him but he was right. ''but we can't do nothing.'' I sighted. ''the police?'' Emer suggested. ''like last time? He knows the head of it.'' Katie blared out. ''she's right but what do we do?'' Elina asked. ''I could go?'' Katie said stepping slightly to the front in our circle. ''no, I don't want any of you to risk their lives for me.'' I replied holding Katie back. ''I am the only one he trust and he won't hurt me, I'm sure of that. plus you won't be able to hold me back, harry. If I never played in no one would be in this situation.'' She turned to Dougie. ''I'm sorry.'' She grabbed the phone that was in his hand. ''he always knew where you guys were and what you were doing.'' She opened the cap of his phone and got out a little cart next to his battery. ''I'm so sorry, love.'' Her head was forced down as she put that little cart in her pocket. Dougie stepped in front of her and hugged her. ''none of us blames you. We have no idea how it must have been growing up together with him.'' He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

When Dougie released her I took her hand and turned her to me. 'no Katie, I know what you are thinking, no.'' I said. Lauren nodded in agreement as did danny. ''I have to.'' She said, she looked in my eyes and smiled at me. ''I owe all of you that much.'' Elina touched my back, ''no Katie, you don't owe us,'' Elina said. ''I think we're all just glad that you are unharmed.'' I looked down on Elina while her eyes were sworn upon Katie's almost crying eyes. my arm reached out for her shoulder what made her cold body clinch to mine. ''we'll work it out at home, '' tom said rambling his car keys. ''good idea.'' I smiled. Everybody walked back to toms car accept Elina and I, we took fletch car to pick him up first and then back to our place. ''don't be so stupid harry,'' Elina said taking her seat. ''what do I need to do else? Matisse has always been there for me, he expects me to do this.'' I said, I started the car with my yes fixated on the road, I kept me from thinking about everything, I never wanted any of this to happen. The beep from my phone disturbed my concentration . my hand grabbed in my jeans poked. I slowed down on the dark road to read it.

'harry I'm save. But I have nowhere to go, could I stay with you? Matisse.' It read from an unknown number. Elina also read it but didn't say anything since an argument doesn't help if the person himself is in argument with himself. I didn't know if it was a trick or if he was really okay and just needed help and the fact that it was send from a strange number didn't help with my choice. ''why is this all happening?'' I asked in a metaphorical way. ''let's just pick up fletch and get back home.'' Elina said taking my hope out of my hands. I bowled over to kiss her and speeded up the car again when I noticed I was standing still in the middle of the road, lucky there was no one around that could have hid us. ''I love you.'' I said in a whisper tone, I thought she didn't hear me but apparently she did as she smiled by herself. ''he doesn't seem happy.'' I said to Elina when I saw fletch's face. ''would you? It's his car.'' ''I wish I would have never given you a key.'' He said annoyed. ''get out I'm driving.'' I smiled and stepped out of the car to get in the back seat.

Matisse pov.

I kept checking my phone every 5 minutes. He must have thought it was a trick, but I really needed harry. I have no idea where I am let along if I'm save staying in this position. After a while I decided that I should tag along with the early school kids. Where they were going must be a bus somewhere right? I walked along in the crowd until they hid a school. There wasn't a bus stop anywhere near. I stood there, in the same position for about 5 minutes. ''I'm sorry but could you tell me where I could catch a bus around here?'' I asked a little girl with long brown hair that reminded me of keight. The way it glowed in the morning sun, it brought a smile on my face. ''is there a problem?'' a man asked protective, he must have been the father. ''no sir, I was asking where I could catch a bus.'' The man's frown disappeared and he pointed to the left side, ''if you walk that way, for about a half mile, then there should be a big board. The bus stops there.'' He said friendly. ''thank you very much.'' I said politely and shook his hand, when he saw my wrist he pushed the little girl back and walked away. I looked down to the wounds that the fire and knives left me. it still burned very much but it was all I could do about it and if I went to the hospital they would ask questions. I would never be able to tell someone that doesn't know anything about it.

When I came to the bus stop the bus just left so I had to wait. ''when is the next bus coming?'' I ask an elder man who was sitting on the bench. ''about now.'' He said looking at his clock. I smiled and nodded him 'thank you.' I pulled on my cap because of the cold wind that was flying through my hair. the bus came and was pretty empty. There were some seats left in the front of the bus, I took the one that was the closest to the exit. When the bus started to drive I started to recognised the buildings. We were in the heart of London. I remembered it from when I was a child, well I was 14. It was together with harry. We were here on a trip with school. ''excuse me sir,'' I asked the bus driver. He turned his head a bit to show that he heard me. ''how far is it to the bus station?'' I moved to the front on the seat to be closer to the man. ''about 20 minutes.'' He replied on a crackly voice. I forced my body to go back on the seat and give my muscles some rest. There was a glass wall in front of me that allowed me to see how bad I looked. I wiped away the sweat that was on my head and covered my wrists so you wouldn't see my wounds anymore. My hands were shaky and frozen. I have never felt like this. everything hurts physically and mentally.

Every time I blinked my eyes flashes memories of keight were burning in my eyes. they way she laughed, the way her bright green eyes shined every time she saw me. the way her long brown curly hair was always all over the place. The memory when I took her to the zoo or when I was reading her a story. When the bus made a heavy stop my mind changed as to when I saw her in the pool of blood on the floor and the tears still streaming down her face. shivers when trough my back. I wanted to go back and revenge her but what could I do? I am alone now. I've got nothing left. Nothing at all. I checked my phone again and saw that I got a text. ''if you are really Matisse you can answer this, where did we first meet.'' It read. I knew it was a trick question. We've known each other since birth so I had to say something that made him sure that I was alone. ''under the bridge by the river.'' I replied in a fast text. He had to know the tale of the bridge. That had to be obviously enough.

Additional chapter.

The tale of the bridge.

By dawn somewhere here in the great land of the knights in shining amours. There were 4 good friends. They were no older than 20 years old. On this beautiful time they decided to do their good deed together so they could win the hearts of their beloved princesses. but nothing went as planned. Their story goes as following.

The oldest of the four good friends is called Victor The Great. In fact he wasn't all that great. Everything he did or tried to do failed dramatically. His father banned him from the family, now he had to fight for his right to stay alive. The youngest on the other hand is like the perfect lad. Every father wanted him to marry his daughter. He is a quite handsome and gentile lad, the fathers didn't care for that. they cared for his muscles and his profession. He was a knight and served the king. His calling name was Amtion. The two guys that are left are the Marditis brothers. Their identical twins. Flenton is the smart one of the two, what he doesn't have on pure power he makes up with knowledge. Lanton on the other hand is the strongest, he doesn't have a big brain but knows what he has to know. These four man have grown up together and never seemed to find all these differences so weird, they completed each other as friends.

On this particular night King Lanots the third decided to put the poor people of Atilanotn under attack. The fire was blazing everywhere. The poor, poor farmers were cursing and crying for their lands. The woman's and children were hiding in the caves on the other side of the town while the men, army and knights were fighting against the people of Lanotos. Under those knights were also the four good friends. Lanton and Amtion were in the front line of the battle fighting for their kingdom as they should be doing. Victor and Flenton were protecting the king when they heard the screams of some of the children that were left in the flames. ''don't you dare!'' the King yelled. ''with all due respect, you are save those poor kids aren't.'' Victor replied calmly as he walked out. ''what are you doing?'' Flenton asked victor pulling on his arm to stay. Victor turned around and said ''dear Flenton, in my life I've done nothing but fail, I might fail once again but then at least I died for something useful.'' Flenton released victors arm and stood there overwhelmed by the answer.

Victor didn't return but those kids were alive. Lanton died fighting for his biggest love, his beloved kingdom, Bridge. When Amtion retuned he got the title of knight and the girl of his dreams fell into his arms like feather. Only our beloved Flenton was left, this man was left living his live in fear, fear of everything, his live was lived for him. He died alone being the kings best adviser with victor's last words sounding is his ears. Nothing memorable. He was easily replaced. He only wished that he had done something with his life.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

Nervously I opened my phone to look at the text. 'under the bridge by the river.' It read. I frowned until I remembered the tale his mum use to tell us whenever I slept at his place. ''he needs us.'' I said to Elina who didn't seem to understand it since I just told her that I've known him since birth. ''what does it mean?'' she asked. ''he wants to change his live before it's too late to do anything.'' I replied. ''Call him.'' Tom suggested. I nodded and called him. ''harry!'' he yelled over the phone not even a second after he answered. ''I'm so sorry mate.'' I broke down. My voice was creaky with the thought that I caused this. ''where are you?'' I asked ''In the north London, at a bus station.'' He replied. I released a sights of happiness. ''we can be there in 10 minutes.'' I pushed red before I even knew what I was doing. ''where are we going.'' Lauren asked with a smile on her face. ''the bus station.'' I replied smiling. I saw Elina's face lit up. If Matisse really got away it meant that it was over. The worst part was over. Something must have happened, something really good for us. ''did he-'' Katie couldn't finish her sentence. She wobbled on her knees. I didn't think of it. Anything good for us must mean something bad for her father. Even though what he did to her, he stayed her father. '' I don't know.'' I replied. but all of us knew that it was. Her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She fell in Emer's arms. ''Shh.'' Emer said hugging her tightly. This was an ironic sight. Both of them were more than madly in love with Dougie, for any normal girl this would me a chance to hurt the other one, emer never really did that. even though it seemed that Dougie chose for Katie, Emer stayed brave and finished her task with a smile and the same niceness she always had. Dougie walked closer to both of them and got on his knees to be on the same level. He obviously didn't know what to say so he just gave them a group hug. ''let's pick him up.'' Tom smiled. He turned to CJ to kiss her and turned around. ''I'm going with you.'' Danny said. Lauren was still worried and held danny back as we were walking to the door. ''listen honey. I love you, but I want to be there for my friends.'' He kissed lauren on her cheek and turned around to follow us. I stopped and turned around when I noticed that Elina didn't follow. ''you go harry.'' She said. Somehow I still felt that she didn't trust Matisse. She still doesn't want to talk about what happened after I passed out that day. I don't want to push her into talking about it because I know how it feels but I would like to know what's going in her mind sometimes. She's hard to get, even after all these years I still can't figure her out.

Tom, danny and I were in the car on our way to the bus station. Even though everybody seemed happy, it still felt tensed up in the car. ''is it all over now?'' danny asked. I pulled up my shoulders since he was looking at me from the front seat. ''I don't know, if Matisse got away something good must have happened.'' I said after. ''let's hope he never comes back then.'' Tom said. I nodded in agreement and looked out of the window. ''there is he.'' I said and pointed to the 7th bust stop from the right. Tom pulled up in the first available parking lot and I got out of the car. He looked horrible. He had a wound on his neck going up to his face and his clothes were under the dirt. On his hands were little cuts from what looked to be glass. I ran to him and hugged him. '' thank you'' he said on a crying tone. I didn't say anything until I released him. ''no, thank you.'' Tom and danny were behind me standing awkwardly. ''what happened?'' danny asked. '' he lit it on fire. With his own men in it. I was the only one that made it.'' He said as he looked down. There was starting to become something awkward between us. All of us didn't if we should be happy or something else. We should be happy but there were people that didn't need to die. Good people, good people with the wrong friends nothing more. ''let's go home.'' I said with a little shrink on my face. the car ride home Matisse told us everything. The way they kept him to watch Keight die, to watch his own little sister die a painful death. The way he lit up the place with his own men in it. The shivers went through my back, I know that he isn't telling everything. Maybe because it's too painful or maybe because just doesn't want us to know, anyway parts of his story are missing. The connection is missing, it doesn't fit at all. When we came back home lauren and CJ took care of his wounds.

''are you alright with him being here?'' I asked Elina when we were in bed. ''I'm fine.'' She lied. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her. ''it's over now.'' I whispered in her ear. Tear drops were rolling down her cheek. I opened my eyes again and saw how hers were sworn upon the scar on my head. ''harry stop fooling yourself, yes he might be gone but the memories, the scars, the pain will last forever.'' She said. ''then maybe I'm a fool, and I'll die a fool. I just want to be happy again, what's wrong with that?'' I asked, my voice sounded rough as if we were in a fight. ''there is nothing wrong with that, I'm just afraid of what happens next.'' She paused and swallowed. ''mcfly is getting big. What is a good thing but are you ready? They are going to ask questions.'' She said. I smiled and replied. ''we already had this conversation my dear and I know that a lot of things happened ever since but they only made me stronger.'' I replied and smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 the end.

''so what are you going to do?'' tom asked Matisse. ''travel, I have this big wanderlust, it was something keight wanted to do too so.'' He smiled. I love the way he is back himself. You can still see the pain and loss in his eyes but he seemed to have found his smile again. ''how are you going to do that?'' I asked. ''well, my mum left me a big deal of money and I always saved up the money I earned. Plus I already have my motors.'' He took a sip of his cola. ''well you can stay as long as you want.'' Danny laughed. The guys all seemed to like him, and the smiles weren't their forced laughter's from last month. Those smiles were real and beautiful. ''lads, we need to go.'' Fletch said looking at his watch. ''have fun'' Emer said smiling as she kissed Matisse again, what a stunning couple they are. Who would have ever thought that they would end up together. We all took our stuff and left the place, ''good luck.'' Matisse yelled after us. Elina smiled, grabbed my hand and in a blur of the moment I kissed her. ''where did that come from?'' she asked, and kissed me again. I pulled up my shoulders, and walked along.

''so guys, your first tour is coming up. How does is feel?'' the interviewer asked. ''exciting. We can't wait.'' Tom answered. ''good good, now harry this is a personal question to you from a watcher named Linda. 'after what happened to you, is your view on the world different?''' she asked. By this time I'm use to questions about it but I never had a question like this. ''yes, yes it is.. I'm more careful in who I trust but I've also learned that not everybody judges you on your past. And I see that in all our fans, in how supportive they are.'' I lied. Well its true but that not what I wanted to say, what I would really wish to say was, 'yeah I learned that we live in a society that's full of monsters born and raised by hypocrites.' But there would be no good explanation since the press doesn't know the real story. We made it up in order to cover Matisse and Katie. When I looked back in the interviewers eyes you could see that she wanted to response but she just couldn't. ''okay now a question for tom coming from Vicky. What is it you look for in a girl?'' she asked eventually. ''I don't really know, I don't really have a type. I like her or I don't.'' Tom replied smiling. All of us smiled because we knew that was already thinking about marrying CJ, but of course he wasn't going to say that. after being tortured by weird question that always seemed to go about my past the interview was over.

When we walked off stage Elina could see the pain in my eyes. she walked to me and whispered ''I just got a call, Henry is still alive and well and they cached him. He is in jail.'' I sighted in happiness. Henry was a really good friend but since he left about a month before I left I hadn't heard from him. They told me that he left for L.A. and the fact that they cached black star cleared all the pain that was on my shoulders. ''how do you know about Henry?'' I asked when I hugged her. ''well uhm.'' I heard from the back. I looked up and saw the little brown haired guy with the blue eyes. ''Henry!" I yelled. I gently released Elina and walked over to him. ''I've missed you mate.'' I said. ''same here, I heard what happened. Are you alright?'' he asked giving me a half hug. ''yeah now I am.'' I smiled and grabbed Elina by her waist. ''where have you been all this time?'' I asked him after. ''everywhere, but when I heard about the fire from Matisse I got here as fast as possible.'' He replied. ''you still had contact with Matisse?'' I said fast after. I couldn't believe it. ''actually not for a while now, until I got back in Europe.'' He said. ''I tried contacting you but you changed your number.'' I nodded. It was true. when we got in the band fletch all gave us different phones and phone numbers. ''well anyway. I have a plane back tomorrow. My wife wasn't happy when I left.'' My mouth fell open. ''wife? The forever bachelor has a wife.'' He nodded fast. ''and 2 kids.'' His turned into puppy eyes. ''congratulations.'' Elina screamed out. ''I'm so happy for you.''

When we got back home after having to go to another interview and leaving Henry in his hotel, Matisse and Emer already made dinner. It wasn't much, it was just pizza and the kitchen was a mess but they obviously had fun. ''relax harry.'' Matisse said when we were alone and the others were outside. ''he's in jail, everybody is save. We did it.'' ''like we always do.'' I continued. ''yeah mate, that's the spirit. Your live can finally start for real.'' I took a sip from my beer and nodded. ''yeah you are right.'' I amend. But he was right. McFLY was going smooth. Elina and I are back as we use to be. Dougie made up his mind as to what girl he wanted. Danny stayed Danny, well there is nothing that's going to save him except Lauren, they really were perfect for each other. Tom is planning on proposing to CJ. Matisse and Emer are the cutest little couple I know. Marie moved in with her new boyfriend just down the road. Fletch wife is pregnant of a twin. Black star is in jail. Everything is back to how it was suppose to be. ''I love you.'' Elina said as she walked into the room. I looked up smiled and replied. ''ditto.'' ''I thought you'd say that.'' she replied as she gave me a present. I closed my eyes in laughter as I saw that it was the mother's milk album from the red hot chilli peppers. ''I love you.'' I said and kissed her like it was the last time I could.

The end.


End file.
